High School Life and Love
by DarkPhoenix1987
Summary: COMPLETE: Naminé's family moves to a new town... she finds something that she never thought she would and starts feeling something she thought she had lost. Naminé x Roxas..Kairi x Sora..other pairing as well R&R I need a better title
1. Girl Next Door

Ok this is my friend time writing a kingdom hearts story so forgive me if the this chapter is a little slow but im trying to build the scene. READ AND REVIEW… much love

* * *

There was a knocked on Naminé's door and a familiar voice that forced her out of her deep sleep.

"Naminé dear" said her mother form the other side of the door, "Its time to get up, you don't want to be late for your first day"

Naminé sat up in her bed and let out a sigh. "Ok mom, I'm up" she said. _Another new school _she thought to herself, _why cant I just stay in one place. _Throwing her legs off her bed onto the soft warm carpet she shuffled over to her dresser and vanity mirror. She had no make-up on her dresser, her mother always told her she had perfect skin and there was no need to cover up her beautiful face. The only thing she used was a little mascara and lip-gloss

She grabbed a towel from her closet and slowly creaked open the door. She stepped slowly onto the clod wood floor to the bathroom. She had to make sure not to wake her twin brother. She crept by the acutely open door and glanced in, _good he's still sleeping_. She continued her slow stride down the hall till she heard what she feared. Her brother's door flew open and he dashed past her into the bathroom, slammed the door shut in her face.

"HAYNER YOU JERK," Naminé yelled "You know I was going in there, get out" she banged on the door.

"Sorry sis, if you want the bathroom your going to have to be faster next time" the boy yelled from inside.

Naminé fumed for a couple of seconds and stormed off to her room again. She walked out onto her balcony; the weather was nice and warm, the wind blowing on her face made her forget about her jerk brother. She had been in this town for a little less then a month (her dads job transferred him them from Traverse town) and she hadn't made any friends yet; Hayner had spent most of his time down by the skate park while she just stayed in her room drawing.

The glass doors opening behind her snapped her out of her thoughts. "Hey Naminé, the bathrooms open." Hayner stood behind her with only a towel rapped around his waist and his sandy blonde hair dripping with water.

"Hey I'm sorry for hogging the shower like that."

Naminé just smiled "Hey what are brothers for?"

Hayner smiled and turned his back to leave but Naminé stopped him. "Heyner, I'm scared, I hate being the new girl in school, I don't think I'm going to make any friends here"

Hayner walked beside his sister and looked out onto the neighborhood and put his free hand on her shoulder, "You'll be fine, don't worry, I've already met a bunch of kids that go to our school and just stay with me this time, who knows maybe one day you could be as cool as me"

"Haha very funny" Naminé said sarcastically"But thanks"

Their bother sister moment was broken up when they heard a scream from the driveway below. "HAYNER, GET SOME CLOTHES ON RIGHT NOW" yelled their dad from his car as he pulled away from the garage. Hayner ran before his dad could yell anymore. Naminé also took this as her cue to get into the shower.

She washed her long bleach blonde hair and soaped her pale skin as the hot water washed it off her. She toweled off her body and blow-dried her hair before she left the steamy bathroom, refreshed and ready for day that lay ahead. She picked out her favorite white dress and matching sandals before packing up her backpack and heading down for breakfast.

Hayner and her mom were already at the table eating by the time she sat down. Her mother sipped at her coffee before turning to kids. "So am I driving you kids to school"

Hayner stopped scoffing down his eggs long enough to let out a "No I'm skateboarding there." Naminé just poked at her food a little; not eating any of it, and in a monotone voice said "ill get a ride."

**xxxxxx**

In the car Naminé watched out the window as her mother hummed softly as she drove down the street towards Twilight High School.

Naminé mom finally broke the silence. "Now honey, I just know you going to love this school and your going to make a bundle of friends"

Naminé just rolled her eyes "Yeah just like the last three schools" she said turning her attention back to the passing trees and houses.

Her mother was as thrilled to hear this as Naminé was to say it. "Now you know your fathers job moved us around a lot but I promise that this is the final time." All Naminé could do was nod and try and wait out the rest of the ride.

As they pulled up to the front of the school, teenagers of every kind were flocking into the building for their daily classes. Naminé took a deep breath and opened the door. As she stepped one foot out her mother grabbed her hand. "Naminé, Your father and I love you and Hayner so much… I just hope you know that"

"Yeah… I know… and I love you to"

Naminé's mother pulled her back into the seat and placed a kiss on her daughter's cheek. "Now get going girl before you're late… and remember you have to go to the deans office to get your schedule"

**xxxxxx**

In the dean's office, where a few rooms with closed doors and blinds were and a couple of empty chairs lined the walls. A plump, white-haired woman sat at her desk typing something on the computer in front of her. She had a small black streak in her hair giving her the look of a skunk and was wearing a form fitting violet and black shirt and pants and a seashell necklace on, Naminé recognized it as a shell from the town of Atlantica.

"Well hello darling" the woman said in a deep voice "How can I help you"

"Umm… I'm new to this school and I need…" The large lady cut off Naminé

"Oh, say no more deary, I get this all the time, just write down all your info and then ill have everything set up for you." Naminé sat down in one of the many chairs against the wall and started filling out the forms. When she was done she checked the clock, she still had 5 minutes before her classes started, she was going to be late for her first day. The large woman took the forms from her and typed everything into the computer.

"Ok sweaty, here's your schedule. Now, do you need someone to show you around the school, we have students set up ready to help show you where everything is"

"Ummm… yeah I think I will." _Why not, maybe it will be someone to start being friends with._

The plump woman walked over to one of the rooms and stuck her head in. Naminé could hear a few muffled words, and then the woman came out and sat back down in her chair. A girl about the Naminé's age came walking out of the room with a small book bag in her hands. Her hair was a reddish-purple and hung down to her shoulders and she had a pink and white dress and sneakers on.

"Hi I'm Kairi," said the girl sticking out her hand. Naminé took the girls hand and shook it "I'm Naminé"

Kairi smiled a genital smile "Well it's very nice to meet you"

"Now you girls run along, Kairi, show Naminé where her locker and classes are and have a good day, and here are you passes saying why your going to be late" The woman handed them each a slip of paper.

"You have a good day too Ursula" Kairi said pulling Naminé along.

They walked down the hall, Naminé quite as usual until Kairi spoke up. "So Naminé, how long have you been here?"

"Umm… my family moved about a month ago but I really don't have any friends here."

"Oh, that's ok, because now you know me. Ill introduce you to everyone, don't worry"

"Oh that's cool, thank you"

"Its no problem. So what's your locker number and first couple of classes?"

"Umm… Locker is 2-532… what does that mean?"

"That means you lock is on the 2nd floor and its number 532, so lets get up there and put your unneeded books away" Kairi headed up the stairs with Naminé behind her.

"Oh ok, and my first class is Algebra and Geometry with Mr. Shan-Yu, then Physical Science with Dr. Finkelstein and then Art with Yen Sid. Do you know what any of those teachers are like?"

Kairi just shook her head. "No they're all sophomore teachers so I haven't had them yet but we have Science together so after first period is done ill come get you and we can go to that class together."

"Sounds good to me?" Said Naminé finally smiling for the first time today.

The girls stopped in front of the Math classroom. "Good lucky" said Kairi running down the stairs to her class. Naminé took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Naminé walked into the room, the teacher had already started talking about what to expect in the class.

"Well hello young lady, your late." Said the teacher. He was a large bulky Asian man, with a large mustache that ran across his top lip almost down to his chin, he looked like the furthest thing from teaching math. He looked more like someone who would carry a sword and a hawk on his arm.

Naminé handed him the note without saying a word. He looked it over then crumbled it up and threw it away. "Well Naminé welcome to Twilight High, why don't you go take that empty seat right there" He said pointing to an open seat in the back of the room next to the open window. As Naminé walked to the back of the classroom she could feel peoples following her. Before she realized it the passing bell had rang. Naminé scooped up her backpack and left the room only to run into a waiting Kairi who was standing with a tall boy with long sliver hair.

"Hey Naminé" said Kairi "This is my friend Riku, he has Science with us"

"Very nice to meet you Naminé" said Riku shaking Naminé hand "And you are much more beautiful then Kairi said"

Hearing this caused Naminé's cheeks to tint a deep scarlet. "Well thank you"

"Well we better get moving, I hear Finkelstein is doesn't tolerate being late"

**xxxxxxx**

Dr. Finkelstein was an old man who looked like he could drop dead any second. He was bald and wore tiny glasses and a weird lab coat and gloves. He used a wheelchair that squeaked every time he moved sending chills down Naminé's spine.

Naminé's next class was art. Kairi told her that she had the class with her friend Sora and look for a kid with spiky brown hair and blue eyes, and he's really nice. Riku said that Sora wants to be more then friends. Naminé entered the room. An old man with a long gray beard and hair wearing a blue robe and a tall pointed hat with yellow stars and moons on it was sitting behind the desk. _He must be Mr. Yen Sid._

Naminé looked over the students sitting and flooding through the door. There was a boy sitting at the table with spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and pants with a silver chain holding a crown around his neck. _Well here goes nothing_. Naminé walked up to the boy and he looked her over for a second.

"Hi, are you Sora?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah…" He said looking a little confused on how this girl knew his name

"Ok Hi, I'm Naminé, Kairi told me to look for you"

"Oh **you're **the new girl, well here take this seat." He pointed to the seat next to him

Art was Naminé's favorite subject. She had a sketchbook that she took everywhere with her. The two of them talked in whispers throughout the whole period. At the end they walked out together to find Kairi waiting at the door.

"Hey guys"

"Hey Kairi" Said Sora in a love struck way

Kairi and Naminé just giggled, "So what's your next class"

"Well I have English and then Lunch"

"Great!" Kairi said with a huge smile "We have lunch together"

"Hey I have it with you guys too" Said Sora following the girls down the hallway.

**xxxxxx**

At lunchtime Naminé, Kairi, and Sora all entered together. Naminé was a little nervous but Kairi just pulled her along.

"Ok I'm going to introduce you to everyone"

"Umm ok…" Naminé could hardly object

She pulled her up to a table filled with kids that all looked their age. "Hey guys this is Naminé, she's new. Naminé, you already know Riku, but that's Selphie" Kairi pointed to a girl with brown hair that was flipped out at the ends.

"Nice to meet you" Selphie said sweetly.

"And that's Pence and Olette," He was a cubby raven-haired boy wearing a jersey and she was a thing girl who had two deep chocolate ponytails.

"Hi" Said Pence

"Welcome to Twilight High"

"Hi… its nice to meet all of you" said Naminé sitting in an empty seat.

Olette was the first one to talk to the group "So has anyone seen the cute new boarder," Riku, Sora, and Pence all rolled their eyes and scoffed but Kairi and Selphie listened up. "He's been hanging around with Roxas at the skate park… Oh here he comes" the girls all gazed at the two boys passing the table. One was a really cute spiky blonde haired boy with baggy jeans and a band t-shirt on while the other one was…

"Hayner!" Naminé said getting her brothers attention.

"You know him?" Asked Olette

"Yeah, he's my brother"

Olette let out a little squeal "Is he single?"

"I think so"

Hayner and the other boy made their way to the table. "Naminé, you have this lunch too?"

"Yeah, come sit with us"

"Ok, let me get lunch first" Hayner started to walk but the other boy just stood there and stared at Naminé. Hayner hit him in the shoulder "Dude come on." The boy snapped out of it and walked off with Hayner

The other girls just giggled, "Oh My god, he was so drooling over you" Said Kairi still laughing

"Who was he?" asked Naminé

"That's Roxas, he's only like one of the hottest guys in school… and from the looks of it he was crushing on you girl" Selphie said

Naminé just blushed a light pink. "He was pretty cute"

**xxxxxx**

"Dude, who was that girl? She was so hot!" Roxas said waiting in the lunch line

"Dude, that was my sister" Hayner wasn't pleased to hear someone talk about his sister like that

"Oh man, you didn't tell me you had a hot sister"

"Yeah, I know."

"Dude, is she single cuz I've been lookin' for a girl…" Hayner cut him off

"No way man, you're my buddy, you can't go after my sister it would make everything awkward, I forbid it"

"Come on man, you cant do that to me,"

"Sorry dude, I already did"

**xxxxxx**

Halfway through lunch Kairi looked at the clock. "Ok Naminé, come with me, I'm taking you meet everyone"

"Oh your lucky" Pence said, "Kairi is one of the most popular girls in school. She knows everyone."

"So lets go bytch" Said Kairi pulling Naminé out of her seat.

* * *

well that's chapter 1… not that good I know but oh well I try Review please 


	2. Love At First Sight

Ok heres chapter 2... it starts out a little slow but I tired making it move faster… but the end has some good questions to answer

* * *

"Ok girl lets start with that table. It's where the most popular seniors sit so come on, lets introduce you to them, they all live in this amazing place called Radiant Garden" Kairi pull Naminé to the table where 2 boy and 3 girls sat. "Hey guys, this is Naminé, she's new so I'm introducing her to everyone." The five older teens all said their hellos.

One was a boy with a brown hair and a large scar across his face. The girl sitting next to him had long black hair and light white skin. She had her head his shoulder. A Asian girl with short hair was planted in her set next to her. Across the table was a boy with an angry face on and bleach blonde hair and a fair young girl with a hot pink bow in her deep brown hair was holding his hand. Sitting next to her was a boy with flaming red hair.

"This is Leon, Tifa, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, and Axel."

"Its very nice to meet you Naminé" Said Aerith

"Yeah, a pretty girl like you, should be hard to make friends"

"AXEL! That was rude" Yuffie yelled

"What I'm only telling the truth" Axel snickered

Naminé just blushed from embarrassment. "Ok next table" Kairi pulled Naminé by the arm to the next set of people to meet.

"Pretty girl alright… Hope she can take care of herself" Leon finally spoke up

"What do you mean?" Tifa said taking her head off his shoulder

"There's a lot of creeps in this school who would love to have a girl like that…" Leon started but Cloud cut him off "and if she's not careful then something bad could happen."

"Even with someone as popular as Kairi, she's bound to attract the wrong attention" Aerith said clutching Clouds tighter.

"I guess your right," said Yuffie turning her attention back to her food

"Ok now these next girl are probably the sweetest you will ever meet. There all rich but still don't think they're above everyone else. Everyone calls them the "Princesses of Heart" because they're all so innocent." As they approached the table, the 7 beautiful girls all greeted Kairi as if she was one of them. She introduced Naminé to the girls who all smiled at her nicely. "Ok Naminé, this is Aurora (A beautiful girl with long blonde hair like the sun and lips that shame the red red rose), Snow White (A short raven-haired girl with porcelain like skin), Cinderella (A young lady with her hair in a tight ponytail), Jasmine (A young Arabian girl with hair that was down to her lower back), Alice (Much shorter then the other girls but still as beautiful), Belle (The only brunet of the group) and Ariel (A girl with flaming red hair)."

"Its nice to meet you all" but there was so time for chatting, Kairi pulled her along. "They have all been through so much. Cinderella, her parents died so she has to live with her Godmother but they left her a large inheritance, and Ariel, her mother died leaving her father to raise 7 girls… but he owns a huge chair of water parks, I think its called King Tritons Water Land… something like that."

Meeting all these people was starting to cause Naminé's head to spin and Kairi wasn't anywhere close to being done. She had to meet the Goth kids (Jack and Sally), The Quarterback and head Cheerleader (Herc and Meg) and the Drama kids (Jack Sparrow, Will Turner, and Elizabeth Swann). By the time Kairi was done introducing her to everyone, lunch was over.

"Ok you have gym next, just go down this hallway to the locker rooms and then into the gym to find your class"

**XXXXXXX**

Naminé quickly changed into her gym uniform, but the shorts were so short on her she felt like a slut. She entered the large gym to find students all standing or sitting along the walls. She didn't know anyone even after meeting all those people. She walked over to the wall and just sat down with her knees to her chest. She didn't pay much attention to people that were passing her by till a young man stopped in front of her.

"Well hello, I don't believe we've met" Naminé looked at the boy, his arms were toned and firm, he had a body as far as she could see, trimmed short blonde hair and a cute face too; you could tell he was a confident young man.

"My name is Seifer… and you are?"

Naminé stood up and smiled at the attractive boy. "I'm Naminé"

"Hmm Naminé… very pretty name for a very pretty girl"

Naminé felt her checks tingle again. "Well Naminé, I have to get with my class but I hope ill see you again" he kissed her hand and then was gone. For the rest of the class Seifer wouldn't leave her mind.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. _This schools not so bad after all_. Naminé met Kairi and Sora at her locker after the day was done.

"So how was your first day?" Kairi asked

"Oh it's was fine… I met a really ncie guy in my gym class"

"Really? What's his name?"

"I think he Seifer, he was hot"

"Oh my god, SEIFER! No, he's bad news Naminé, stay away from him" Kairi had a worried face on.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's just done some bad stuff… that's all"

Naminé decided not to push it anymore. "So what are you going to do now?" Sora asked

"Well I guess I'm just going to go home I have nothing else to do"

"Do you want to come to the mall with us, it's usually where everyone hangs out"

"Sure, I just have to call my mom and tell her"

**XXXXXX**

The mall was probably bigger then any that Naminé had ever seen. Three levels of stores made up the huge building. The group of teenagers made their way around the huge structure till they ended up in the food court.

"Alright, I've been starving" Said Riku

"Your always hungry" Olette said laughing

"Well it takes a lot of energy to keep up with you girls, come on Sora, you too Pence, lets get some food"

"Ok well meet you guys at the elevators in an hour" Said Kairi as the three boys ran off.

The four girls walked the too many different stores not really talking about anything till Olette brought something up.

"So Naminé, what's your brother doing?"

Selphie and Kairi just laughed at how fast Olette had become oppressed with Hayner.

"Umm… I guess he would be skating like usual"

"You should call him and tell him to hang out with us"

Naminé just laughed and dialed up her bothers cell number. She said a few words and hung up.

"Ok he said he'd be here soon"

"Maybe he'd bring Roxas with him" Selphie said with a smile

"Why would it matter?" Naminé asked

"Well you could totally tell her wanted you"

"Yeah, he was gazing on your beauty" Kairi giggled

Naminé just rolled her eyes and continued look through the clothes hanging on the rack in front of her till her phone rang.

"Hey, its Hayner, he's coming up" Olettle let out another squeal like she did earlier in school.

It was about five minutes before Hayner finally show up in the store.

"Hey Naminé, look who's with him!" Kairi said pointing to the blonde boy with him. Roxas looked around the store as if he had never been in there.

"He looks nervous," whispered Selphie. Naminé just smiled, he did look nervous.

"Watch this" Olettle said with a devilish grin. "Hey Roxas, come here." The boy stepped across the store and stood in front of the four girls. "Hey Roxas, I don't think you've been introduced to our new friend, this is Naminé." The boy just put on a nervous smile and squeaked out a hello.

Naminé just giggled. "Nice to meet you."

"Uhh…umm… same to you… umm could you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" the boy ran out of the store as fast as he could to the restroom.

"Hmm…what that's about?" Hayner asked

"Oh please, like you couldn't tell, your sisters a regulation hottie." Kairi said putting her arm around Naminé's neck.

"Yeah, guess it run in the family" Olette winked at Hayner.

"o..k… I'm gonna go get Roxas then we can do whatever" Hayner ran out of the store after his friend

**XXXXXX**

Roxas looked at himself in the mirror, he was paler then ghost. His stomach felt like it was going to come out his mouth. _You are so dumb, she was right there and all you could say was same to you._ He splashed some water over his sweet-drenched face. _You better save yourself._ He smacked himself in the forehead a couple of times.

"Dude, what's up with you" Hayner had entered the restroom.

"I don't know… something about your sister, even looking at her and I get weak in the knees."

"Come on man, pull yourself together, get your ass out there"

Roxas just nodded, _you can do it, just relax and talk to her_, with that he walked out of the restroom with his friend. When they arrived back at the store, the girls each had a bag in their hands and the other boys and joined them.

"Sora will you hold my bag for me?" Kairi asked with puppy dog eyes.

"hehe…umm ok" Sora took the large bag from the girl while the other boys made whipping noises. Sora just shot them a dirty look.

"So what should we do now?" Selphie asked

"Why don't we go to the arcade, I'll take you on in DDR" Riku said challenging Selphie who in response ran out the store and yelled "Race you there" Riku and the others ran after them leaving Naminé and Roxas to walk.

They walked in an awkward silence till Roxas worked up the courage to speak. "Sorry how I acted before, I get nervous around new people"

"Is fine. Why don't we just start over? I'm Naminé"

Roxas put on a big smile of relief. "I'm Roxas"

"So I'm guessing you like to skateboard"

"Yeah… its really the only thing I'm good at"

"I doubt that"

"Well what are you good at"

"I really like drawing"

"That's cool, maybe you can do a portrait of me one day"

"Hehe if you want"

Roxas looked at Naminé who flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked into his eyes that made him weak in the knees again. They both had crystal blue eyes the seemed like they could read your soul.

Wow she has beautiful eyes He has really sexy eyes 

The two of them took their time walking to the arcade. When they arrived everyone was to into their games to notice they had entered.

"Hey do you wanna go get some ice cream?" Naminé asked

Roxas frown on where his smile was seconds away. "I don't have any cash"

"That's ok, I'll buy it, that's what friends are for right?" She pulled him by the hand without him being able to protest.

**XXXXXX**

"So what flavor do you want?"

"Really, don't buy me anything, I hate when people buy me things"

"Hmm" Naminé thought for a second before she spoke again. "Ok how about this, consider this a favor, you'll just have to repay the favor one day"

"Deal"

"Good now what do you want?"

"I guess just a swear cone."

"Ok, two swear in waffle cones"

"Wow you didn't have to go that far"

"Well the way I look at it is if your going to get something you might as well get it the best you can" Naminé took the cones from the vender and handed one to Roxas.

"I guess that's a good way to look at things"

The two of them ate their ice cream chatting unaware that the others are watching from a distance.

"Wow one day and already she's got Roxas wrapped around her finger" Riku laughed

"Aww they're so cute together" Selphie said

"Who would have thought someone could tame wild Roxas?"

"That's not something I like to hear Kairi, that's my sister, he better not hurt her, I told him she was off limits but I guess he cant listen.

**XXXXXX**

When Naminé and Hayner finally got home, dinner in the microwave for them with a note:

Kids,

Your father and I went to a movie

Be home later

Love,

Mom

"So what do you think of Roxas?" Hayner asked as he warmed up the cold food.

"He's nice, I mean I've only met him today… Why do you ask?" Naminé dug in the fridge for two cans of soda.

"Well do you think that he'd be another Tidus?"

Naminé slammed the fridge door shut. "That's not funny"

"I was just asking"

"Well you know that's a sensitive subject… but no I don't think he would be like that"

"I'm just watching out for my sister, I don't want a repeat of that again."

"Ill be alright, besides he one of your friends, I doubt I would ever fall for a guy like him"

"If you say so"

* * *

Ok well that's chapter 2… some burning questions left… like who's Tidus and what did he do? And when will Naminé call in that favor and for what? Guess you'll have to read on.. REVIEW PLEASE 


	3. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

This chapter is much darker the then other ones. So if you don't like that then don't read it. I do not own kingdom hearts so ya enjoy the story.

* * *

Over the next 4 weeks Naminé grew closer with the friends she had made on the first day. She began to be able pick apart their personalities. Roxas and her hadn't been able to talk as much as when they got ice cream. Also Everyday in gym that boy Seifer kept flirting with her and insisting that she come out on a date with him but she always turned down because of what Kairi had said but as far as Naminé could tell, he didn't seem like a bad guy.

Two days before the first four-day weekend of the year, Naminé and Hayner's parents sat them down for a talk before dinner.

Their father spoke first, "Now kids, me and your mother are going out of town, your aunt is going to have a sea section so she wants us to help around, but the only thing is we really cant find anyone to watch you kids on such short notice"

"So what does that mean?" Naminé asked

"Well" their mother spoke up "It means that were going to have to true you kids and let you stay home by yourselves."

"Are you for real?" Hayner asked trying to hold back his excitement

"Well that's only if we can trust you kids. Do you think you can control yourselves and not burn down the house, throw any parties, or get in trouble?"

Naminé and Hayner just looked at each other "YEAH"

"Ok then, we will leave you money for food, now into the kitchen for dinner"

**XXXXXX**

"So you guys get the house to yourselves for the whole weekend? That's awesome, my parents wouldn't trust me, all they would say is 'Kairi, you'll burn the house down'"

"I know and they said that we could each have one friend stay over," Naminé slammed her locker shut.

"So who are you going to have stay over?"

"Well, since you were the first person I met here I want you, if you wouldn't mind"

"Sounds like a fun weekend, one long sleepover… who's Hayner picking?"

"Probably Roxas"

"Interesting"

"What's so interesting about that?"

"Well, your and Roxas… under the same roof for four days… who knows what could happen"

"Nothing will"

"Wells why's that, you two seemed to get along great"

"Well…" Naminé hesitated

"Well what? You better not keep anything from me if I'm going to sleep at your house" Kairi put her hand up and turned her face away but in a joking way

"Well I heard that he had a reputation"

"And where did you hear this?"

"Selphie, who else?"

"Ok so what kind of rep does he have?"

"Well I heard that he was a heartbreaker"

Kairi stopped in her tracks. "About that. No one sure what really happened, He dated this girl named Tinkerbell, she was beautiful she reminded everyone of Marilyn Monroe but man she could be a bitch sometimes, anyways they were going out for a good six months but then one day she just broke it off with him, really hurt him, she said that she caught him cheating on her and that she was broken hearted. He totally denies it and I've known Roxas since we were little, I don't think that he would anything like that."

"Well if it wasn't him cheating then what could have made her dump him like that?"

"I don't know, Roxas wouldn't tell anyone, he was really torn up about the whole thing, all he said was that it wasn't his fault"

"So where's Tink now, I would like a word with her"

"Don't know, she transferred out that semester and everyone kinda forgot about it… but don't listen to Selphie, she just jealous cus she's been trying to get him since she first laid eyes on him"

The passing bell rang signifying to the students to get to class.

"Well ill walk home with your tomorrow so we can start the weekend off early, see ya" Kairi ran off down the stair towards her class

I hope your right Kairi, I don't need another scar on my heart 

**XXXXXX**

"Goodbye mom, goodbye dad" Naminé kissed and hugged her parents goodbye.

"Goodbye honey, I wish your brother would be here to say goodbye but you know Hayner" Her mother kissed her one last time on the check

"Now Kairi, you take care of out little girl" Naminé's father closing the trunk of the car.

"Don't worry, we'll have a fun, safe weekend"

"No parties!" Naminé's said in a joking tone

"Don't worry, wouldn't think of it" Kairi said with a fake smile. Naminé's father put on a face of disbelief.

"Ok so I did think about it, but its not my house and Naminé is smarter then to do that" now her father believe the other girl.

"Well you girls be good, have fun, stay safe. Goodbye," Naminé's mother waved as the car pulled away and into the distance.

Kairi let a load scream and danced around a little in the yard. "Come on girl, you're a free woman for the next couple of days"

**XXXXXX**

Over the next couple of hours they did everything a couple of teenage girls could do; made milkshakes from ice cream, watched a couple of movies, danced around Naminé's room, and took a dip the pool. (It still being in the 80° out) When they were done swimming Naminé decided to take a shower and was the chlorine out of her hair while Kairi was on the computer. (On myspace of course)

As Naminé soaped her body she felt refreshed washing the chemicals off her fair skin, she lathered her hair as she inhaled the steamy air. She grabbed her towel off the toilet and started to dry herself off. All she brought was her underwear in so she slid them on her naked body and wrapped the towel around her head and headed out into hallway only to run into Roxas who was about to knock on the door.

Naminé let out a scream and covered up her half-naked body with her hand while Roxas just stared at her.

"TURN AROUND!"

Her scream made the boy blush and turn his head.

"What were you doing?" she asked angered

"I… I was… I needed to go to the bathroom. What are you doing walking around in your underwear?"

"ITS MY HOUSE!"

"Yeah well I'm a guest"

Naminé just let out a low growl and stormed off to her room. As she did Roxas yelled, "Well if it helps you have a rockin body." Naminé slammed the door behind her.

"What was going on out there?" a startled Kairi asked

"I ran into Roxas in the hall, why did you tell me him and Hayner were here?" Naminé dug through her dresser to find her low-cut pink nighty.

"I didn't know they were hear, sorry" Kairi had nothing else to say

"Ehh it's not your fault" Kairi turned her attention back to the computer. "Any new adds"

Kairi just shook her head "No, not today" Kairi got up and stretched "Here you can go on, I'm going go take a shower"

It was another 10 minutes later that Hayer started blasting his music and another 10 before Kairi came in the room trying to hold back her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"You have to see this" Kairi pull Naminé out of the computer chair and down the hallway to Hayner's room. The music was blasting and his door was cracked open.

"Look in there"

Naminé tried to protest but Kairi wasn't hearing it. Naminé placed her face up to the opened door and tried her hardest to contain her laughter. There was Roxas standing on Hayners bed, shirtless, and playing air guitar. The boy had a nice firm and toned six-pack, obliviously from so much skateboarding, not an ounce of fat on him.

The girls giggled and ran back to their room.

"So what did you think?" Kairi asked knowing that Naminé liked the view

"He has a **_really_** nice body… even if he does play air guitar," the girls laughed even more.

"So come on, you have a hot sweaty shirtless boy in the next room and your nothing going to go and jump his bones? What's wrong with you girl?" Naminé stopped laughing at this.

"Well why don't you go for Sora, I mean its really the same thing, I mean I got that one Seifer guy keeps flirting with me and keeps asking me out on a date, so I don't think I should just jump into a relationship with Roxas."

Kairi stopped laughing too. "Please tell me you didn't say yes to him"

"Well of course not, you told me not to, but he's really seems nice…"

Kairi cut her off. "He's not?"

"Well tell me why"

Kairi took a deep breath and made Naminé sit next to her. "If I tell you this, you have to promise me that you wont tell anyone, and I mean **_ANYONE_**, and you'll understand why he's not a good person… and why I wont go out with Sora"

_This cant be good!_ "I promise"

"Ok" Kairi took another deep breath. "It happened last year, I had Seifer in my lunch period and he talked to me and I thought it was great that a 'hot' guy could be so nice. He turned 16 and got his license and insisted that I go on a date with him and of course I was giddy and happy and said yes. So he took me to this fun restaurant, he paid for everything and then we went to a movie and he tried making a move on me but I just rejected the affection. Then we went to make-out hill, which was his idea, and he tired again and again to get his hand into my pants or up my shirt but I kept telling him no."

Tears began to welt up in Kairis eyes. "I finally got sick of it and told him to take me home and he got really mad. He said he took me out on this big date and paid for everything and that I owed it to him. I still said no but he wouldn't listen. He tried to force me into the back seat but I fought him off me and I got out and started to walk but he ran after me. I tired my hardest to out run him but he tackled me to the ground. All I remember was he ripping off my shirt and then forcing himself on me. It hurt so bad, I passed out. I remember waking up from the cold and walking home. My parents were asleep so I snuck in and took a shower and cleaned up. I never cried so much in my life."

"Oh Kairi" Naminé pulled the crying girl into a hug. Kairis tears fell down her check on Naminé shoulder, soaking her pajamas.

"After that he started to spread rumors that I was a whore and that I put out. Sora was there for me but since then I've haven't been able to trust a guy since then, not even him. I never told anyone this"

Naminé held her friend close. "Well why didn't you go to the cops?"

"Well one this is I was never meant to go on a date, my parents didn't trust boys and I see why. I lied to them, told them I was going out to hang out with Selphie. The other is that I looked it up and so many girls are just called liars and told that they asked for it, I couldn't let that happen to me, so I just kept it to myself. But that's why I want you to stay away from him cus I have no doubt in my mind that he would do the same thing to you"

Naminé hugged her friend even tighter "Thank you so much"

"So that's why I want you to go after Roxas cus I know he wouldn't do that"

"Well believe me, I'm just as scared of getting close to a guy as you are. Since you opened up to me, I guess I should do the same and then I guess you'll understand why I'm afraid to get close with Roxas. When I was living in Traverse town I met this guy named Tidus. He was older them me by 3 years, but it didn't matter to me I loved him. We spent so much time together; I truly thought he loved me. He wanted to take my virginity but I wouldn't let him and he was all right with that but then whenever I talked to another guy he got really angry. I didn't think anything of it till one day he hit me. He said he didn't mean to, that he just lost control of his emotions and that he really loved me. I believed it and he kept on beating me from then on. I started making excuses, started to believe that it was something that I did to make him do it, started using make-up to cover the burses he left on my face…"

Naminé was now crying as much as Kairi. "I stuck with it till one day… he put me in the ICU. He slapped me and I hit on my head on a nearby table. After that it was a circus, he got arrested. I never heard what happened after that, my fathers job got us transferred to this town."

The two girls sat in silence at the marvel of what each had just reviled to each other. Their deepest secrets and greatest fears had just been lifted off their shoulders. Neither spoke for what seemed like hours. Kairi finally looked at Naminé after a long time of thinking.

"Well I… I guess that we both have to learn to put these things behind us."

"Yeah, I guess we have to"

"Lets make a deal… If you give Roxas a chance then…"

"You give Sora a chance."

Kairi smiled through her tears. "Deal"

**XXXXXX**

In the middle of the night, Naminé woke up sweating and having to go to the bathroom. After she relieved herself and slapped some water on her face she started to head back to her room when she heard something in the kitchen. She headed down the hallway slowly, not knowing the source of the noise.

She stuck her head slowly around the corner and saw a shirtless Roxas fishing through the refrigerator. Naminé just looked the boy over; he must be hungry from jumping around all night. Then she remembered promises to Kairi. Naminé took a deep breath and stuck herself out on a limb.

"I'm no expert on manners but aren't you suppose to ask before you go into someone fridge?"

The girl suddenly popping out startled him. "I… umm... sorry, Hayner said it was alright if I… ill just go"

"I was joking" Naminé let out a little laugh

"Oh ok" Roxas smiled

"But I wanted to talk to you. I'm sorry for the way I reacted earlier. You didn't know"

"Oh" Roxas blushed a deep cherry red. "It's…cool"

"So I was wonder… would you like to go on a date sometime? Like to a movie or something"

Roxas had a look that if he died now he would be the happiest person in the world "Yeah… I think that would be great"

Naminé looked the boy over in the moonlight, her brain started to work on instinct. She walked over and stood in front of the shirtless boy; he was slightly taller then her. She looked into his eyes and could break away from his gaze. She placed a hand on his bard chest, his skin shivered underneath her touch. Her fingers gently ran over his abs while his hand landed on the small of her back. She could feel his hot breath on her face; it was too much for her, she couldn't control herself. Roxas' other hand cupped her check and the two moved is closer.

Their lips were only inches apart when the light flickered on and an angry voice called out.

"Dude what the fuck!"

* * *

aww chapter 3 is complete. So what was Tinks reasons for breaking up with Roxas… who knows? Well I mean I do hahaha guess you have to wait and see. REVIEW PLEASE 


	4. In Your Arms Tonight

Ook chapter 4, here it is the big continence. oh and btw if i spell something wrong sorry im not that smart haha

* * *

Naminé and Roxas broke apart to find an angry Hayner standing the doorway.

"Dude what the hell, I let you stay in my house, you tell me you needed a place to stay it was just to get down my sisters pants, I should kick your ass." Hayner was steaming mad; his face was almost purple. He charged at the two but Naminé tried her best to hold him back.

"Hayner, stop it, it wasn't him" She pushed on her brothers chest but he was still to strong to hold back

"Bullshit! He's wanted to fuck you since he first saw you"

"Just clam down and listen to me, I came on to him," Naminé pleaded with her brother but there was no stopping him.

Hayner took Naminé by the hands and threw her aside, sending her slamming into the fridge, hitting her head and sliding down the cold sleek surface. Pain shot through her skull, the last thing she saw was Hayner lunging at Roxas before she blacked out

**XXXXXX**

Naminé opened her eyes; everything was blurry, it took a couple of seconds for her eyes to adjust. She was back in her room and it had to be late afternoon. She had a damp rag on her forehead and she was in her bed.

"Oh good your awake, I was getting scared there" Kairi was in the computer chair waiting for her friend to wake up.

"What happened?" Naminé grabbed the back of her head where a splintering pain was coming from.

"You blacked out, I heard a racket in the kitchen so I went down stair and Hayner was trying to chock Roxas and you were blacked out on the floor. I finally broke those two up and Roxas took off so me and Hayner brought you up here and he went to chase after Roxas. I got scared that you weren't going to wake up"

"Where's Hayner and Roxas now"

"Well I'm guessing Roxas is at home and Hayner is down stair cleaning up the kitchen, he felt really bad for the way he overreacted."

"Yeah well it's a little to late for that" Naminé laid her throbbing head back down on her pillow.

For the next couple of days Naminé didn't do much, she just stayed in bed or on the computer but mostly drawing. She hadn't sketched much since she had started school so this would be the best time to get some done. Kairi left on Sunday when she was sure Naminé was all right. That night Hayner came to talk to her for the first time.

He knocked on the door even though it was open. "Can I come in?"

Naminé closed her sketchbook and sat up on her bed. "Sure"

Hayner sat down beside her. "I'm really sorry for the way I acted the other night, I really got scared because I thought he might hurt you the way Tidus did."

"I figured as much but you have to understand that I'm not a little girl, I can make my own choices and that's what I did"

"I know but I just got so scared, I remember everything that happened and I was afraid of what could happen, could you ever forgive me?"

"Well of course I could, you're my brother, and you're all I have in the end." She pulled her brother into a tight hug and felt at peace again.

"And if you want to go out with him then I'll totally understand…"

"I hope I didn't mess things up between you two"

"Nah were guys, we get over it"

The two of them broke out into laugher. By Monday their parents had come home and everything had returned to normal. Tuesday was back as usual.

**XXXXXX**

"So you and Hayner made up?" Ollette asked taking a bite from her sandwich

"Yeah I just hope him and Roxas make up, I don't want to be responsible for their friendship ending." Naminé didn't feel like eating.

"Well I saw them talking in the hallway today so it think their fine" Riku said joining in the on the conversation

"That's good" Naminé smiled

"So its true that you asked Roxas on a… oh my god, look at that!" Selphie said pointing at the kids walking to the table. It was Kairi and Sora… but they were holding hands.

"What's going on here?" Selphie asked

"Well, me and Sora talked it over and we decided to take our relationship to the next level." The two sat down and Sora wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Aww its about time!" Selphie could hardly control her emotions.

"Alright Sora, you scored the perfect girl" Riku said giving him a high five across the table

"I know I'm so lucky" he said kissing Kairi lightly on the back of the neck making her giggle being her most ticklish spots on her body. "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, Roxas wanted me to give you this note" Sora dug into his pocket and pulled out a little folded up not and tossed it to her.

She opened the little square of paper and read:

_Naminé, _

_Meet me at the skate park after school by the entrance; I really want to talk to you. _

_Roxas._

**XXXXXX**

Naminé walked past the large chain link fence as she headed to where Roxas wanted to meet her. The other skater boys all whistled and hooted as she walked by; she just blocked them out. She stood by the squeaky gate till she heard a familiar voice.

"Naminé" Roxas called from behind her as he skated up to her

"Hey…" Naminé's smile fell off her face when Roxas got closer. He had a large purple bruise on one of his checks. "What happened? Did Hayner do this to you?"

"No… it wasn't Hayner, this happened when I was boarding. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I didn't protect you when Hayner flipped out like that"

"It wasn't your fault, I was the one who made the first move"

"Yeah it was, wasn't it?" He said braking into laughter.

She just rolled her eyes, "So is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Naminé asked hoping he would give the right answer.

Come on, big money big money no whammies no whammies And STOP 

"Well no… about that date"

Good Answer, Good Answer 

"What about it?" Naminé asked playing dumb

"Well I'm happy that Hayner gives us his wishes, do you still want to go on it?"

"Dah, that's why I asked you"

"So when is this gonna go down?"

"How about Friday, 7 o'clock at the movies"

"Sounds good"

Roxas leaned in to place a kiss on Naminé lips but she turned and he ended up getting her check.

"Sorry cant let you have it already" She said kissing her fingers and placing them on his lips.

**XXXXXX**

Friday night Naminé dug through her closet franticly trying to find something to wear while her three girlfriends sat on her bed watching.

"To ugly, to trampy… not trampy enough" She flung her clothes across her room. "You guy I cant do this!"

"Calm down, what are you freaking out about, I mean you practically almost made out with the boy in your kitchen" Kairi asked

"I know, but this will really be the first time we go somewhere alone and I mean I wanna look good"

"He's probably freaking out more then you are so just calm down and let us help" Said Slephie

"Yeah, you have to target your best features, which on you is hard to find considering you have so many good ones" Added Olette. "So just sit down and let us do the work."

In the end they ending up choosing pink and black spaghetti strap shirt, a matching mini skirt and heals.

"I don't think I can walk in there's" Naminé said attempting to walk but falling over

"All you have to remember is heel, toe, heel toe. You'll do fine, you're a stone cold fox" Said Kairi

"Yeah but… really?" this brought a smile to Naminé's face

"Some of out best work" said Selphie dabbing one last coat of lip-gloss on Naminé.

"So now that were down, where's Hayners room?" Olette asked

"Nice try" Naminé rolled her eyes

Naminé's mom stuck her head into the room. "Honey, its almost 7 you don't want to be late for you date"

"Ok mom, I'm ready"

**XXXXXX**

Naminé sat in the car with her mom outside the movies scanning for her date. _There he is_. Naminé spotted him waiting. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and khaki jean but still had his raggedy old sneakers on and a leather jacket and looked more nervous then ever.

"So where is this boy?" her mom asked

"Right there" Naminé pointed to the boy

"Oh he's cute honey… but he looks a little scared"

Naminé just laughed "thank you mom." Naminé hugged her mother and stepped out of the car. Roxas spotted her and looked relieved. She stepped inside and hugged him hello. The bruise on his check had cleared up for the most part but was still visible.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to show," he said taking her in his arms

"Of course I was" His cologne ran up her nostrils and engulfed her senses. The scent made her weak in the knees. _Damn he smells good_

They broke away from each other and stood in line looking at the list of movies.

"So umm… which one do you want to see?" He asked nervously

"Oh I don't care, you pick"

"Ok, how about that one?" he said pointing to a near by movie poster

"Yeah I heard that that was good."

The two stepped up to the counter. "Two students" Roxas said. They got their tickets and headed into the lobby.

"So do you want food?" Naminé asked

"Umm… ok, sure" he looked into his wallet for any left over money.

"Oh no, you paid for the tickets so I'm paying for the food" Naminé got a large popcorn and soda and some candy for after that's done. They headed for their theater when a voice called her out.

"Well well well, look at this. I asked you to come on a date with me and you told me that you were busy. And here I find you with little Roxie"

_Of all people to run into!_ She thought

"Look Seifer, I told you the other day that I wasn't interested in you, so goodbye" Naminé went to turn away but he grabbed her arm

"I'm not done talking. Nobody walks away from me"

Roxas hit his arm off her. "Don't touch her"

"Oh and here's the little hero to the rescue, why don't you do yourself a favor and just back off right now. You may have taken one girl from me, but I still go dubs on her" He said pointing to Naminé.

"You can't call 'dibs' on me, I'm not some piece of meat"

"Look, I can have any girl in this school if I wanted, and you in want to go slumming" he shot a look at Roxas "Then that cool for now, but ill have you in the end, mark my words" with that he turned his back and walked away.

"You ok?" he asked helping her regain her balance.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just can't stand that jerk. I told him I didn't want to go out with him on Wednesday and I looks like he's not taking it to well"

"No, it's probably because you're with me, that guy hates me"

In the movie they both sat their not really paying attention, thinking about the other.

_Just put your arm around her, so won't mind. Quit being so scared!_ Roxas fought with himself

Naminé just thought about him. _Just put your arm around m._

Roxas fidgeted around trying to find the right way to get closer to her. Finally Naminé got tired of waiting, pushed up the armrest between them and put his arm around her. This seemed to relieve him and she snuggled closer and watched the rest of the movie in his arms.

**XXXXXX**

"Well its still early out, do you wanna do something else?" Naminé asked heading out of the theater door with Roxas in hand.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asked

"Ok but let me change my shoes." Naminé kicked off her heals and reached into her large purse to fish out her sandals that she snuck in when the other girls weren't looking. "Lets go"

The two of them walked from the theater, past the school, and into the local park, talking of hobbies, movies, gossip, and when ever else they could think of.

"So can I ask you something?" Naminé asked

"Sure"

"Why does Seifer hate you?"

"Oh, yeah, about that. His girlfriend left him for me and he's had it out for me ever since"

"I see. Was it Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh… well… Selphie told me about her. So why did you two break up?"

"Oh I don't know, she just turned psycho on me and dumped me"

"So you didn't cheat on her?"

"No, I wouldn't do that"

"That's good. Hey do you wanna go hang out at say your house cus its getting cold out."

"No! I mean my mom's sleeping so she will get mad if we go to my house but here" Roxas put his jacket around the chilly girl. "But its almost time I get home so let me walk you to your house"

The two stepped onto Naminé's porch and looked into each other's eyes. Without thinking Roxas grabbed the girl and pressed his lips against her. She didn't pull away, just pushed her mouth harder against his.

"Well I guess you should get home, here I guess you want this back" Naminé start to take off the boys jacket but he stopped her.

"No, keep it, I'm fine"

Naminé tried to control her smile but it was no use. "Thanks" She kissed him one last time before entering the warm house and closing the door.

Roxas stepped off the porch and started to dance in the yard. As he walked home a single thought cross his mind. _I just hope I can be fully truthful with you someday._

* * *

Well that chapter 4, yay they kissed but what is he lying about and what will Seifer do to get Naminé? 


	5. Dance Dance

Sorry for taking so long on the update I was busy but here's chapter 5, something very big happens at the very end - enjoy.

Oh and if u don't like my bad spell sorry I cant spell for the life of me and as for grammar I try and type the way people talk

* * *

"And he let you keep his jacket? Aww that's so sweet" Selphie oozed over the thought of a boy doing something like that for her. The four girls had gathered at Kairi's house the next day to discuss the events of the previous night.

"Yeah but that wasn't even the best part"

"Well you better not keep us in suspense any longer, what else happened." Olette was on her edge of her seat

Naminé bit her lip and smiled. "We kissed." The three girls broke out in a frenzy of screams and excitement.

Kairi shushed the others to ask the next question. "So…How was it?"

"It was like magic, I felt sparks just shoot through my body. It felt like I was floating on a cloud, it was like nothing bad could happen and he's he has the softest lips, and a firm butt… I grabbed it in mid kiss but I don't think he minded."

The other could only let out small whispers of "wow"

"So do you think that there's going to be date number two?"

"I hope so"

"Do you think that we could make it a double date? I'll ask Hayner to go with me" Asked Olette

"Make it triple, I'd love to get Sora to take me out"

"Might as well make it a group date, ill ask Riku to come with me"

"Haha, slow down you guys, who knows if were even going out again."

The others just rolled their eyes. "Like he'll be able to stay away," Selphie just laughed

"Hey, do you think he'll ask you to the Halloween Homecoming dance? I mean its only 3 weeks away and Sora and me are already planning on going."

"I don't know… I hope so, he called me this morning and wanted to hang out later."

"Well he'd be stupid if he didn't ask"

XXXXXXX 

"So man how was the date?" Hayner asked his friend as they sk8ed towards Hayners house.

"It was great! Your sister is awesome man; she looked so hot and is so easy to talk to"

"Well I'm glad everything went fine… you didn't touch her did you?"

"Uhh…I umm"

"Rox, Dude, I'm just fuckin' with ya"

"Hey I don't know anymore, after what happened last week I've learned to fear you haha"

"Yeah I know, but how did you expect me to react at 3 in the morning and my sister is crawling all over you?"

"I guess I really can't blame you"

"So, umm dude, you gonna ask her to go to the dance?"

"I was thinkin' bout it. Are you gonna go?"

"Ehh I donno, cant find a girl to go with"

"Why don't you go with Olette, she's been dyin' to get close to you"

"Yeah I've noticed… she just seemed kinda desperate if you ask me"

"Nah, she's not like that, I've known her for a long time, she really nice, just give her a chance maybe you'll end up fallin for her"

"Doubt it but I guess ill ask her if you ask Naminé"

"Sounds good to me" the two punched knuckles to seal the deal

**XXXXXX**

"Hey what time is it?" Roxas jerked his head around trying to find a clock in the living room.

"Here I got my phone… its 10:48"

"Damn, I have to get home soon… why does time have fly by so fast when I'm with you" he kissed and cuddled up closer to the blonde girl on her living room couch.

"Do you have to leave, your so warm" Naminé rested her head on the boy chest and covered her legs with the blanket that rested around them.

"Yeah I was told to get home by 11 or else I'm grounded and you don't want that," he said getting up from the couch and stretching his arms out, then picking up his skateboard and heading to the door.

"No that would be bad," She said getting up and following him.

He placed another kiss on her cheery colors lips and hugged her tight. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you, do you wanna go Homecoming with me?" His heart began to beat out of his chest. _Please say yes please say yes!_

"I was waiting for when you would ask me. Of course I will" She threw her arms around the boy and hugged him close.

**XXXXXX**

"Ok you guys, we only have two weeks before the dance and we have to have costumes, I mean it's like an unwritten rule," Kairi said as she reapplied her make-up in her compact mirror as the girls walked the mall.

"Well you know they have that new Halloween store downstairs, we should go check it out, ill race you" Selphie ran towards the down escalator with Ollette on her tail.

"So have you and Roxas talked about what you're going to go to the dance as?"

Naminé just sighed. "Not really, I mean we did some since last Saturday but everything that he came up with was just kinda…"

"Dumb"

"Yeah… but he told me to pick something out for us that I really liked and whatever it is he would be happy with it"

"Well at least its better then Sora, he really wanted to go as Romeo and Juliet"

"What's so bad about that?"

"After they died"

"Oh… well it would go with the Halloween theme" Naminé laughed

"I changed his mind to going as a Princess and Prince"

"Always a classic"

"Time to find yours… and if not today we have all weekend" Kairi pulled the blonde into the now nearby store.

Naminé looked around the large store, painted in a deep pumpkin orange. Rubber mask hang on the walls and large racks held bags upon bags of costumes for everyone of every age.

"How about this one? I think Riku would look hot as a pimp and me as his hoe"

The others just laughed. "Sounds like a idea Selphie"

"I still don't know what me and Hayner are going to go as"

Naminé just rolled her eyes "Ok Olette, you've said that like 5 times today"

"I know I just like saying it"

"Well you guys have this weekend to figure it out before you have to start freaking out cus once Monday hits, you have 4 days to get everything together" Naminé said as she searched through the costumes, nothing catching her eye. _Vampire, Witch, Geisha, Cavewoman; These all suck! Hey what's this?_

"Hey I think I found something I like…look" She showed the other girl the costume.

"That's totally cute… but look it says no wings included"

"Ill go ask if they sell them" Naminé walked away from the girls to the register at the front of the store.

"Excuse Me," she said to the older woman at the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was looking at this angel costume and I was wondering if you have any wings that would go with it" she showed the woman the package.

"Oh yes we do, just go to the back and they're hanging on the wall"

"Ok… and do you have any devil costumes too?"

"Why no we don't, we sold out of them but we do have some accessories of them"

"Oh… thank you"

Naminé walked to the back of the store to see a huge collection of wings covering the walls. She picked out the smallest and cheapest pair considering she has to dance with them on.

"Oh those are sooo cute… what is Roxas going to be?"

"I don't know, they're out of devil costumes but they have stuff to go with them, that's all"

"Why don't you just get him a pair of horns and make him go shirtless"

Naminé giggled. "As hot as that may be I don't think they would let him in. I would probably have better luck going as the better half of a horse."

"Well I guess you'll just have to improvise" Kairi started looking at some of the things around the store. "Ok well the best I can get is make him wear all black, get him the horn, the tail, a pitchfork, and maybe fangs. That should be enough right?"

"Sounds good"

**XXXXXX**

Naminé walked down the hallway on Monday. It was only a couple of days till the dance and she couldn't wait. Roxas loved what she picked out and they were one of the only one of their friends to have everything together.

"Yo Naminé, what's up" a voice called

"Oh… hi Seifer"

"Well I was thinking that someone as fine as me should have someone just as hot so come on, come to homecoming with me"

Naminé just raised her eyebrow. "Sorry I'm already going with someone" she turned and continued to walk but he just followed.

"With who? That little shit Roxas. Please, I'm better than her by a mile"

"Really cus from what I can see, he's better then you'll ever be."

"Ill have you in my arms by the time that dance ends, you can count on that" he yelled but she just turned a deaf ear

When she reached lunch the student body was astir. Naminé sat by her friends who were all excited.

"Congratulation beauty queen" Riku said as he hugged her

"Congratulations for what?" she asked confused

"You didn't hear the announcements this morning," Sora said butting in

"No I came in late today"

"Oh my god, you and Kairi got nominated for homecoming queen"

Her heart started to run a million miles an hour. "No way"

"WAY!"

**XXXXXX**

"Come on down honey, we want to see you" Naminé's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Ok here we are" Naminé came out, arm linked, with Roxas. Her, wearing a short strapless white dress with fuzzy material around the bottom and collar, white strap high heels that ran up her legs, wings, and halo and him with all black shirt and pants with horns, tail, and pitchfork in hand.

"Oh you two look so adorable together"

"Thanks mom, what do you think dad"

"I think you look beautiful honey… and I expect you to take care of my littler girl tonight"

"Yes sir" Naminé could see Roxas was scared of her father.

"Honey, where's your brother?"

"He's still getting ready"

"Well can you go get him, you have to be at Kairis house in 15 minutes"

"No need to get us, were right here" Hayner said coming out of his room with Olette clinging to his arm, them dressed as Caesar and Cleopatra.

"OH you two are the cutest"

"Yeah man, I'm lovin the leaves on your head"

"Shut up man" Hayner punched Roxas in the arm.

"Ok, come on everyone get together for pictures." They took pictures for about 5 minutes before they crammed into the car and went to Kairis house. When they arrived the others were already on the lawn taking pictures, Kairi and Sora and Princess and Prince Charming and Selphie and Riku as a dead football player and cheerleader. Everyone took more pictures and then went off to the dance.

Inside the school, the gym had been transformed into something they didn't even recognize. Fake tombstones lined the bleachers; the teachers had changed to monsters and ghouls. A large disco ball hung in the middle of the room and a stage sat beside the Djs.

"Wow this place looks great!" Naminé said jerking her hear around looking at the decorations

"Yeah but not as good as you."

She smiled and took the boys hand. "Come on let's dance"

A fast techno song was blasting from the speakers; Naminé pulled Roxas behind her and started shaking her (for a lack of better words) ass all up in his shit! Pulling her body closer to his, she lifted her hands and placed them around his neck. His hot breath on the back of her neck, sweat dripping down their faces, the feel of ecstasy running through their bodies, they don't know how long they were dancing for, it all seemed like minutes. They didn't break apart once till the music stopped and principal Mouse started talking.

"Welcome everyone, let me start off by saying that you all look amazing, I don't think I've seen more inventive costumes"

"He said that last year," Roxas whispered into her ear.

"Now is the time everyone's been waiting for, will the nominees for homecoming king and queen please come up on stage for the crowning"

Naminé made her ways to the stage with the rest of the nominees. She looked down the line of girls. Kairi, Elizabeth Swann and Aurora who she met on the first day, and another girl with curly brown hair. On the other side of here were the guys, the closets to her was an Arabian boy, then a boy with flaming red hair, next to him Herc the quarterback, then that blonde haired boy Cloud, and then

_SEIFER! Who would vote for him?_

"OK so here are your queens. Naminé, Kairi, Elizabeth, Aurora, and Wendy. These are the girls you voted for"

"And the kings… We have Aladdin, Mr. Peter Pan, Hercules, Cloud, and Seifer. Now remember the king and queen will dance spotlight slow dance sun by our own Cinderella. Here we go… this years homecoming queen is..."

The whole gym fell silent as Principle Mouse fought to open the envelope. Naminé's heart what running faster then ever.

"The queen is… Naminé"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard the words leave his lips; She had won. The other girls all hugged her and she had a crown placed on her head.

"Ok, now this years king and the person who will share the spotlight dance with Naminé here is…"

Please not Seifer please not Seifer 

She closed her eyes and wished as hard as she could

"SEIFER"

_Off all people why him? _Her happiness was shattered into a million little pieces. He walked over to her and took her hand as the two strolled to the middle of the dance floor. He pulled her close with a devilish grin on his face and placed a hand on her hip. She couldn't do anything; she had to dance with him. Cinderella took the stage and started to sing.

"So this love mmmmmm so this is love mmmmmm so this is what makes life divine"

"Well I told you I would get you in my arms by the end of the night"

"Only because I'm not going to ruin the traditions on this school," She said through her teeth

"So what's your problem, every other girl is drooling over me so why wont you?"

"Because I know what you did to my friend"

"Who? Kairi? Please, she little slut wanted it so I just gave it to her"

"Your sick!"

"So this love" Cinderella sang the final notes of the song and they broke apart. Naminé walked away from him to find her friends. When she did they congratulated her on the win but their condolences on her having to dance with Seifer. The night went on with more fast dancing and the final slow dance.

"Well since I didn't get to dance with you during the first one, will you slow dance with me?" Roxas asked.

"Yes I will"

Being in his arm felt so right she never wanted to let go unlike with Seifer where she felt dirty just holding his hand. Roxas held her like she tightly like she would break if he let go but so gently at the same time.

"Naminé"

"Hmm" she said, as she didn't want to take her head off his shoulder.

"I have something important to ask you"

"What that?" She asked as she took her head up and looked him in his bright eyes.

"Well I've been having so much fun with you for these past couple of weeks I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."

Hearing these words almost brought tears to her eyes. She hugged his tighter then she had ever before. "Yes"

* * *

YAY that's all I have to say… that and review 


	6. Rush

Ok chapter 6 woot woot! Oh ya this chapter starts getting good but I had to skip like a month or 2 hahah enjoy… REVIEW!

OH IF YOU CANT TELL ALL MY CHAPTERS ARE NAMED AFTER SONGS SO I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT SONGS THEY ARE AND WHO SINGS THEM

* * *

Since Roxas had asked her out, Naminé couldn't think of anyone or anything else but him; the two were inseparable, always together either at her house, the mall, skate park, school, or someone else's house. Soon the days started fall off the calendar; October fell into November and soon that faded into December and before they knew it they were on Christmas break. Snow started to clover the ground like a large white quilt

Kairi had finally got Naminé alone to go shopping for Christmas presents. The mall more crowded then ever being only a week left to shop and every student had no school.

"So what are you going to buy him?"

"I don't know… he told me not to get him anything but I'm going to anyways… that's if he lives to next week"

"What makes you say that?"

"Every time I see him he has a new bruise somewhere on his body… I swear if he's not careful that skateboard will kill him"

"How can he skateboard when it's so cold?"

"I have no idea but he says it helps him think"

"So what do you parents think of him?"

"They love him, I mean my dad scares him as much as he can to make sure he treats me right but that's just my dad"

"And what about his parents… what do they think of you?"

This hit Naminé in the face like a brick. "I don't know…"

"What, Roxas hasn't told you?"

"No it's not that… I haven't met his parents"

"You've been going out for almost 3 months and you haven't met his parents, what are they at work when you go over there?"

"You know, now that I think about it… I've never been to his house"

"Wow! That's a little weird"

"Yeah… it is… I wonder why, I mean he always just comes over, I never thought of it till now"

"Well think of it later, where here to shop, lets go to the jewelry store, maybe they have something that you can get him"

The girls scurried off into the store. Metal gleamed off the bright lights in the store. Naminé searched through the cases finding nothing she particularly liked.

"Can I help you?" a young girl asked

"I'm just looking for a gift for my boyfriend but I don't know what to get him"

The girl put her hand on her chin and thought for a second then pulled Naminé over to the counter. "We have this really nice sterling silver chair for only $20." The girl handed Naminé the necklace. Naminé called Kairi over to come look at it.

"What do you think?"

"I think its cute and it would look hot on him"

"Hey, keep your eyes off my boyfriend, you have Sora" Naminé said playfully pushing her body into Kairis.

"Speaking of what do you think of this ring for him" Kairi held up a shiny sliver ring with a large blue gem in the middle.

"Its cute"

"Yeah and its cheap. Ring it up"

The two left the store with their newly bought gifts and headed to the food court.

"So are you going to come to my new years party? My parents are going to be out of town"

"Where else would I be?"

"Damn right"

**XXXXXX**

Naminé awoke from the sunlight shining through her window and warming her face. She rubbed her eyes then remembered what day it was; she jumped out of bed and ran into her brothers room, he was still sleeping. Creeping slowly into his room, she lunged forward and started jumping on his bed.

"What the hell" Hayner yelled as he rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Come on, get up" she said jumping down and helping him up. "Did you forget what today is?"

"Of course not… its your birthday right?

"No! Its Christmas."

"Oh, damn I forgot… race you to the tree" Hayner sped off out of his room. The two raced down the stairs and into the living room to find their parents sitting on the couch, sipping from coffee mugs.

"Well its about time you two woke up" Her mother said as she put her mug on the nearby table.

"Why didn't you wake us up?"

"Well we thought you would rather sleep in miss-on-the-phone-till-2-in-the-morning."

Naminé just smiled innocently. "What can I say, I'm addicted to my boyfriend."

"What did he have to say at two in the morning?"

"Well he was telling me that he got me something so I told him come over later, if that's alright"

"Of course it is honey… so what are you kids waiting for… get at those presents!"

The two of them ripped open their gifts for the next hour. They hugged and thanked their parents for everything they given them. The morning passed and they ate a nice breakfast before the doorbell rang.

"Ill get it" Naminé said running to the front door. When she opened it, she was filled with disappointment.

"Hey honey"

"Hi grandma. Mom, dad, grandma and grandpa are here" Naminé hugged the old couple and let them pass by her.

"What's the matter my little Nam? You do not want to see your old grandpa"

"No grandpa its not that I'm not happy to see you, I was just waiting for my boyfriend"

"A boyfriend? Your much to young to be dating"

"You say that every time I have a boyfriend"

"Haha and I always will"

**XXXXXX**

**_DING DONG_**

"Ill get it!" Naminé ran down from the stairs to the door. "Hey" She greeted the blonde boy at her doorstep.

"Hey" he flashed her a cute smile

"Come on in, lets go to my room" The two started to head upstairs but was stopped by her mother.

"Honey, come introduce Roxas to your grandparents"

Naminé sighed angrily and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Roxas these are my grandparents, grandma and grandpa this is my boyfriend Roxas"

"Nice to meet you" he smiled

"Well look at the time, we have to go talk" She pulled him out of the room and back onto the stairs and into room.

"Haha well I'm glad you saved me before I got yelled at by your grandpa to take care of you… why does everyone keep saying that"

"I had a jerk ex boyfriend who treated me really badly"

"Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be… but if want to do something for me, then open my gift" She handed him a small box from her night table.

"Nam, I told you not to get me anything"

"I know but I had to"

He just smiled and unwrapped the box and took out the small chain. "Wow Nam, Its great"

"Do you really like it?"

"Of course I do" He put it around his neck and looked at himself in her vanity. "Looks pretty hot." He sat back down on the bed next to her and reached into his back pocket. "Here I got you this. I didn't want you to think that I don't get you anything… that's why I didn't want you to get me a gift"

"Aww" She took the small package and slowly removed the paper. It was from the same jewelry that she bought his present at.

"I guess great minds thing alike"

She opened the small box; there was a small golden locket in there. Her heart dropped. "Its beautiful."

"Look inside"

She opened the golden heart, inside was a small picture of her and Roxas that they had taken at the mall and on the other was a small inscription.

_You're the best thing that_

_Ever happened to me_

_I love you_

"Do you like it?"

"I love it" she threw her arms around him but he pulled away.

"Ow ow ow" he said grabbing his side.

"Are you alright" she asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine… I just fell on the way over here"

"You have to be careful"

"I know"

"Does this make you feel better?" She leaned over and placed a kiss on his pink lips.

"Mmm much better"

**XXXXXX**

"Mom I'm leaving now" Naminé yelled from the front door

"What time are you going to be home?" She asked from the kitchen

"I'm not, I'm sleeping at Kairi's tonight, unless you want to come and get me at midnight"

Her mother came into the room. "I see your point. Have a good time." She kissed her daughters on the check. "What's your brother doing?"

"He's going to be there, he walked over with Olette"

"He's really taken an interest in the girl hasn't he?"

"Yeah, its really weird, he didn't seem that into her… actually he kinda avoided her, but after homecoming those two are just so into each other"

"Well that's good, you both found people you like"

"Yeah, I really glad we moved here"

_**HONK HONK**_

"Oh that's my ride bye mom"

"Bye honey, be careful"

Naminé ran out of her house and into the waiting car out front. She didn't know who was driving, just that Roxas was getting them a ride.

"Hey"

"Hey baby" He kissed her

"Hey Riku… when did you start driving?"

"Well I finished drivers ed. before the break and I have a late birthday so I turned 16 in the begging of the year"

When they arrived at Kairis house, there was a huge amount of cars on the lawn.

"She must have invited a lot of people"

The three walked up the large house and knocked on the door. A tipsy Sora answered the door.

"Hey guys… what's up, come on in"

The three of them stepped in. Music was blasting and people from school were dancing and drinking in every room they could see.

"Hey!" Kairi ran up to them almost falling over.

"Wheres all the liquor from?" Naminé asked helping her to her feet.

"Oh, everyone brought it… but you guys can go into my parents personal stash. They don't ever look, usually our housekeeper drinks it"

The hours passed by, Naminé and Roxas drank up with everyone else and had a good time.

_**10**_

_**9**_

"Hey can I talk to you in another room after the countdown" Roxas yelled so Naminé could hear him.

_**5**_

_**4**_

"Yeah"

_**2**_

_**1**_

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone screamed at the top of their lungs and pulled their lovers into a kiss; Roxas and Naminé ran up the stairs to find an empty room. The room they found was illuminated by the moonlight coming through window. A large bed that looked like it hadn't been disturbed in years. They sat down next to each other and started kissing again. Passion and alcohol flowed through their veins; Naminé pulled off his shirt and touched his toned muscles. Everything was happening so fast; her shirt was taken off next and Roxas kissed down her neck, she climbed on top of him and rubbed her body against his.

"Here wait" Naminé reached behind her and started to undo her bra but Roxas stopped her.

"Do we really want our first time to be something this random and meaningless?"

She dropped her hands from behind her. "No. I guess your right… but then why did you bring me in here?"

He sighed. "Well I wanted to and I thought I was ready but I guess doing it like this just would be right."

"Your right…" She rolled down on the side of him. They talked for what seemed like hours, got ready for bed (her in her bra and spanky pants and him in his boxers) and lay with each other till they fell asleep.

**XXXXXX**

Naminé woke up the next morning from something tickling her nose. She didn't open her eyes; only swatted at it away but when it kept bugging her she fluttered open her eyes only to see her friends standing over her.

"Time to wake up sleepy head" said Riku tickling her one more time

"I'm gonna kill you guys" She looked over at Roxas who was still passed out and hogging the covers.

"Why didn't you wake him up too?"

"Ehh we tried but he wouldn't get up"

"So how was it?" Kairi asked

"How was what?"

"The hot wild sex you have in my guest room!" She took a pillow and hit Naminé in the face.

"Do you think we would have our clothes on if we had sex?"

"Well you don't have much clothes on now"

Naminé got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she returned she took a good look at the still sleeping Roxas. _He looks so cute like this… I should sketch him_. She got a piece of paper and a pencil and start to drawn the sleeping boy. He finally woke up and found her drawing.

"Hey… what are you doing?"

"Oh… you looked so sweet when you were sleeping so I wanted to draw you."

He got up from the bed to look at the amazing likeness she had made.

"Wow you are really good" He said handing the picture back to her

"You keep it… hang it in your room"

"Oh…ok"

Naminé paused for a second to get her thoughts together. "Speaking of… I wouldn't mind seeing your room"

Roxas pulled his shirt over his head. "What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been going out for 3 months now and I realized that I have yet to be to your house, meet your parents, ya know?"

"Believe me, its nothing special" He pulled his pants on. "And my parents are just parents."

"Well I still would like to meet them, how about today"

"Maybe another time"

"Why?"

"Because today is just not good"

"Why are you trying to keep me away from your house?"

"I'm not"

By this time their argument had taken then out into the hallway.

"Then just take me there"

"No"

"What are you trying to hide from me?"

"NOTHING!"

"Then why wont you just show me your house?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME!"

* * *

ok that's chapter 6… what did he mean by that? I don't know guess you have to wait and find out! Review please 


	7. Heart Of Glass

Ok here's chapter 7… sorry If I spelled stuff wrong because its like 4 am and I had to get this done haha so her it is… THIS IS A BIG CHAPTER IT ANSWERS A LOT OF QUESTIONS... BUT NOT ALL OF THEM

* * *

Roxas sat down on the stairs and put his face in his hands. Naminé sat down beside him and tried to put her arms around him but he just pushed them off. 

"What do you mean you don't want me to leave you?"

"Just forget it" he started to get up but she pulled him back down

"No, please, just talk to me"

He pushed her away again and walked down the stairs to the door. "Look, just… leave me alone for a little bit."

He turned and slammed the door behind him leaving Naminé confused of what just happened. Tears started to slowly stream down her face. She ran into the bathroom where she brushed her teeth and fell to her knees. Her chest felt like it going to cave-in; she couldn't breath anymore, it felt like her heart was just shattered. Her stomach felt hot and see could feel the burn going up her throat.

What did I do? I only wanted to go to his house. This is my entire fault I shouldn't have pushed him.

Her tears rolled down her face faster then they ever had in her life. She tore off a piece of toilet paper and whipped her eyes. She sat on the bathroom rug with no recollection of how much time had passed, only reliving the fight in her mind over and over again. A knock came at the door and she could hardly squeak out a "come in."

Kairi came in and sat down beside her friend. Neither of them said anything, Naminé just hugged Kairi and cried on her shoulder while Kairi rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Im so sorry honey"

"I…I…I just… don't know… wha.. What I did to… to upset him like that" She was becoming hysterical.

"Its ok, just calm down, you need to breath"

Naminé took as deep of a breath as she could but it all just came out as painful whaling and coughing.

"Come on, lets clean you up" Kairi pull her to her feet and made her face the mirror. Her eyes had become swollen, bloodshot, and puffy and her nose had become cherry red and was running. Kairi started up the water and took a washcloth to wipe away the running mascara. It stung her skin to feel the cold cloth where it had become raw from tears.

"Everything will be fine, you just have to wait it out, let him cool off, don't worry"

**XXXXXX**

"Hey Baby" Olette answered her phone seeing the call was from Hayner

"Hey" he said in a weak way

"Whats the matter? You sounds depressed"

"Well I'm really worried about Naminé, she hasn't come out of her room for the past three days and me and my parents are getting really worried about her"

"Oh I know I heard what happened"

"Well can you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Can you, Kairi, and Selphie come over and talk to her, try and get her out of the house, something"

"Yeah, I will"

**XXXXXX**

Selphie stuck her head through the open doorway to Naminé's room. The blonde was curled up in a ball on her bed. The only movement she made was her ribs going up and down from her breathing.

"Can we come in?"

Nothing

The three girls walked into the room and sat on the bed beside their depressed friend. It was like she was just a shell of who she once was. Her face was stained with constant tears flowing down her checks. She was clenching the locket she received for Christmas from Roxas.

"Have you heard anything from him yet?" Olette asked and Kairi hitting her for asking such a stupid question.

"No… it's been three days… **THREE DAYS**!" Naminé anger came out as she yelled and threw the locket across the room. "I don't think he's going to call at all."

"He will but until then you have to stop thinking about him. You need to get out of bed…" Kairi tried to pull her up. "Take a shower… and get dressed cus we are taking you out"

"Oh yeah, where, everywhere I go all I can think of at least one memory we had together"

"Not this place, it's the new teen club. It will be fun, we can dance, and meet new people just something to do to get your mind off of him. You have two more days till school starts again so you have to live it up"

"Ok… fine… ill go" Naminé got up and headed towards the bathroom. Kairi watched her enter the bathroom and close the door.

"Ok she's in, call the guys tell her we got her to go"

Selphie dialed Sora's number. "Hey Sora, ok we got her to go… well try your best… ok we'll see you there"

Olette walked over to the wall and picked up the locket off the floor and stuffed it in her pocket. "She's going to need that"

**XXXXXX**

The girls entered the club; teenagers filled the room. Naminé didn't recognize any of them; they must go to different schools. Strobe lights were flashing, lasers were pointing in all directions, fog was being sprayed onto the dance floor, and girls were dancing in cages. Some kids just stayed off to the sides, sitting in nice couches or chairs talking with each other.

"See I told you this would be a good time"

"It looks fun"

"Come on lets go dance."

They pulled Naminé onto the dance floor where they danced with each other. The music kept them dancing and soon all thoughts of Roxas had faded away. Selphie nudged Naminé and pointed to the DJs booth. He was looking right at them with a smile.

"That's DJ Tron, he's only 17 and he's amazing… and girl he's looking at you." Selphie was right; the hunky DJ was looking right at her. The music soon faded out and the manager of the club got on the microphone.

"Hey, we want to welcome you all. Thanks for coming out. Lets hear it for DJ Tron." The crowd roared. "Ok well he's going to take a break so lets hear it for DJ Sark"

Naminé watched as Tron came down from the booth and started walking towards her. He approached her. "Hey"

"Umm hi"

"I saw you dancing and I have to say you're really good"

"Thanks, you're a really good DJ"

"I'm Tron by the way"

"Naminé"

"Well its nice to meet you… I was wondering if you would like to go somewhere and talk"

Naminé didn't think twice about going off with the boy.

"Hey where's she going?"

"To talk to DJ Tron"

"Well go get her back here, Sora just called they're almost here" Kairi pushed Selphie to go get the girl.

"So where do you go to school?"

"Oh I go to Destiny High, it's my last year"

"Do you know where you want to go to college?"

"Not sure yet… So why doesn't a beautiful girl like you have a boyfriend"

Naminé stopped talking as Roxas reentered her mind. "I did, we just broke up the other day"

"Oh I'm sorry… someone like you shouldn't have to worry about guys, they should be lucky just stand in your presents"

Naminé blushed a deep red. "Thank Yo.."

Selphie came running up. "Naminé come on, we need to talk to you"

"Can't you see I'm talking to someone already"

Selphie looked at the boy. "Hi, I'm Selphie, Naminé's very single friend."

"Well it's very nice to meet you as well"

"Same here, but we need our friend so if you would excuse us" Selphie dragged the blonde girl away form the older boy.

"What's your problem?"

"Nothing… someone's here who we want you to see"

"Who?"

"You'll see"

They walked to the doors where they came in. There was Sora, Riku, Pence and Roxas.

"Hey guys" Selphie said. She could see Roxas not wanting to look at Naminé and vice versa.

"You know guys, the girls are waiting for us inside so why don't we go in" Selphie pushed the three in, leaving Roxas and Naminé in an awkward silence. The two just looked at each other but didn't say anything. Naminé looked at the boy who wouldn't make eye contact with her. She just rolled her eyes and turned to walk away till he stopped her.

"Wait"

"Oh now you decide to talk to me"

"Yeah… I guess I really messed up"

"Messed up? MESSED UP! You flip out for no reason, leave me, and then don't call me for three days, yeah you really messed up"

"Look, I'm so sorry for the way I acted, I overreacted, I've been wanting to talk to you for days now but I didn't want to call you because it would be rude and I couldn't show up at your house cus I'm sure you would have slammed the door in my face"

"You really hurt me, I've been crying nonstop for the past three days, and why? Because I wanted to go to your house"

"Yeah I know but there some things you just don't know"

"Like what? If you would have just told me then we could have saved all of this trouble"

"Ill tell you… can we go outside and talk about it?"

"Fine" They headed for the doors, getting their hands stamped so they could get back in and sitting on a near by bench.

"So why did you flip out and say you didn't want me to leave you when you ended up leaving me"

Roxas took a deep breath. "Well I haven't really been telling you the truth or everything I know. The truth is that I don't live the way everyone else does. I live in an apartment on bad side of town. My mom is a waitress at a café and doesn't make a lot of money so my step dad supports us. The only problem is that when he's not working, he's drinking… and when he drinks he gets angry. All those bruises that I have aren't from skateboarding… its from him."

Naminé felt her anger melt away and be replaced with a longing to comfort him.

"And since most of his money goes to booze, we really don't have that nice of a place."

"Well what made you think that I would leave you over that?"

"Well… that's the reason Tinkerbell broke up. I took her to my house and she freaked out, so the next day she dumped me and told everyone that she found me cheating on her… since then I've been afraid to bring girls or any of my friends there. That's why you never met my parents, that's why I never have money, and that's why Tink and I broke up"

"Wow… its explains a lot… but how did you get me the necklace?"

"Oh I saved up for like two months to get you that… your not wearing it… I don't blame you"

"Yeah… I just left it at home. Ya know you telling me all this does tell me a lot… it shows that you do care about me, but I still have a couple of questions"

"Like what"

"Where's your real dad?"

"He died in a car cash when I was younger"

"If your step dad hits you why don't you call the cops?"

"How can I? If I do that would insure that my mom will lose the apartment."

"Does she know he hits you?"

"I don't think so. I try my best to hid that from her… if she found out she would be heart broken… so do you forgive me for the way I acted"

"Yes… so does this mean were back together?"

"Who said we ever broke up?"

"I just thought that we did because…"

"Because I was mad and didn't call you. Just because of that doesn't mean we broke up… I still couldn't get you out of my head when I was mad… but I was mad at the wrong person… you were only trying to be nice and to get to know me more… the person I should blame is Tink for messing me up so much. So what do you say? Forgive me?"

Naminé leaned over and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"That's all I need"

They headed back into the hot club to find the others.

"Are you two back?" Pence asked

"You better believe it!" Roxas said.

"Oh here" Olette reached into her back pocket and handed the necklace to Naminé. "I knew that you would need this"

"Thanks" Naminé placed it around her neck and she felt like a whole person again.

"Oh I have some news too" Selphie butted in. "Guess who has a date with DJ Tron?"

"Oh nice one"

"I know, I know I am good"

The group dance with each other for the night and when it came time to go Naminé got a ride with Roxas and Sora went with the girls in her place.

"So when do I get to go to your house?" She asked

"You still want to go?" He asked but not a bit of anger in his eyes

"Yeah I do"

"Ok then… tomorrow" He placed a soft kiss on her check.

* * *

Oh snap what's his house really going to be like… and Tron… what can I say I had to add him in there haha. REVIEW PLEASE. 


	8. Stick With You

Ok well heres chapter 8… I don't think its that good as the other ones… but I guess they all can't be good… sorry im sucking it up haha...enjoy.

* * *

_Just calm down, you look fine… everything will be fine_. Naminé looked at herself in the mirror. _He'll be here soon… nothing to be feared… I hope his mom likes me._ She looked at the clock. 3:57. _He should be here soon._

The doorbell and Naminé made her way down the stairs. Roxas was standing there looking nervous.

"Hey"

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Naminé nodded and walked out of the house with him. They walked towards the other side of town. The houses started to turn into town homes and then apartments. Less and less stores were still in business as they walked further.

"So umm who's going to be there?" She asked getting closer to him.

"Should just be my mom… my step dad is at work."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

Roxas just laughed. "Don't worry… she'll love you"

"I hope your right"

They walked for another ten minutes before Roxas stopped them.

"Ok come one"

They walked inside the large building. There was graffiti all over the walls and some obscenities scratched into the paint. They got into the elevator; the buttons were burned or drawn on. He pressed what looked like the 10th floor but she really couldn't make out the number. They stepped out when the elevator stopped, the once white painted wall were tarnished and chipped. They stopped at apartment number 1024. He pulled out his keys and opened the door.

They walked into the living room. There was an old beat up couch with holes in the cushions, a table with at least 6 beer cans on it, and old TV that seemed to be as old as she was. The wallpaper was peeling and torn off the walls.

"Mom!" He called out. "Are you here"

"I'm in here honey, I'm getting ready for work"

"I thought you had today off"

"I did but they asked me if I would come in and I said I would"

"Well there's someone here I want you to meet"

"Ok ill be right out"

Naminé heart started to beat faster. _Please like me_

A thin looking woman emerged from the hallway in her blue waitress uniform. She was younger then she had expected but looked just like Roxas with blonde hair but green eyes, he must get his blue eyes from his dad.

"Mom this is Naminé"

The woman looked her up and down and then smiled at her. "So you're the girl who has made my son so happy, your much prettier then Roxas had described you"

"Well thank you, its nice to finally meet you"

"Likewise, I'm sorry I can't talk for long I have to be getting to work. Honey, I left you some money for food, it was nice meeting you Naminé." With the woman slipped on her shoes by the door and left.

"So you told her about me?"

Roxas just smiled and laughed, "Hehe yeah, I tell her everything, she like one of my best friends, she was the one who told me not to be afraid and to bring you here"

"Smart woman… come one show me your room"

Roxas walked her down the hallway till they reached the very end room. The door had stickers all over it saying stuff like **_Stay Out Biohazard!_**. He opened the door; there wasn't much in there only a bed that had no frame, just a mattress and bedspring, a desk with an alarm clock, and walls that had almost nothing on them, only of couple of pictures, most of them being of his friends.

"So what do you think?"

"Well… if you think I'm going to leave you because of this… then I guess you don't know me to well"

"Well I guess that I was just scared after what happened before"

"I know."

The two stayed in the room for hours, cuddling on the bed and talking. Naminé looked at the clock.

"Oh wow its 9 already. We've been here for 5 hours, I guess we just lost track of time."

"Oh we better get going now"

"Well I could stay for a little longer"

"No we better get going now"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to have to meet my step dad"

But it was to late, an angry voice called from the living room. "ROXAS!"

"Shit… hold on" he walked out of the room. Naminé stuck her head out the door. He was talking to a man that had long silver hair and angry red eyes. They were arguing about something.

"No I have a friend here I'm getting out of here"

The man got ever angrier at hearing this. He quickly swung his hand and it slapped across Roxas' face. Roxas just stood there and took it. Finally he walked back into the room, his face scorched red.

"Come on lets go"

They walked out and there were five men in the living room starting to play a poker game.

"Hey Roxas, who the girl?" asked a man with a large scar on his face and an eye patch.

"Don't worry"

"Hey you little shit… don't talk to your elders like that…" said the man with sliver hair. Roxas pulled Naminé out of the room before she could hear anything else.

"How's your face?"

"It stings a bit but ill be fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before."

The two walked back to Naminé in silence, not sure what to say. When they reached the porch they kissed a goodnight kiss.

"Well I guess I should get back"

"Hey, why don't you stay the night… give you step dad some time to cool off"

"No… if I do he'll be really mad so sorry"

XXXXXX

Naminé lay in bed thinking about earlier and how she saw Roxas just get hit and not do anything about it. She looked at her clock. 12:00. She couldn't sleep thinking about what might have happened to him once he went back home. She closed her eyes and tired to think of something else but a knock on her balcony window made her jump up. She cautiously walked over to see Roxas outside.

"What are you doing here? And how did get up here"

"I used the tree right there… it wasn't that hard to swing in… and I had no where else I could go"

"Get in"

When he stepped into the light she could see that he has a busted lip and a large cut right above his eyebrow.

"What happened?"

"When I got back Xemnas was really pissed at me"

"Who?"

"Oh Yeah, that's my step dads name, Xemnas. So he got mad and pretty much just beat the shit out of me"

"Where's your mom"

"She's still at work. So before he could get anymore shots in I ran off and came here because I know you're the only person that would understand"

Naminé went to get a warm washcloth from the bathroom along with some Neosporin and Band-Aids. She cleaned the dryad blood from his head and covered it as best she could.

"Thank you" He said as she cleaned off his fat lip.

"Its nothing, I always did this for Hayner when we were younger. Anywhere else hurt?"

He didn't look in her eyes.

"Roxas?"

"I think… I think he broke one of my ribs… when he hit me in the lip I feel down and he kicked me and I heard something crunch and it was the worst pain I ever felt"

"Let me see"

Roxas took off his shirt as carefully as he could; on his right side was a large purple bruise. Naminé touched it and he winched in pain.

"That's not good at all… how the hell did you climb a tree like this?"

"It hurt a lot but I had to"

"I'm gonna go wake up my mom"

"Wait! Why?"

"Because she a nurse… she'll know what to do… and besides I already told her everything"

"Everything?"

"Your not the only one who talks to their mom"

XXXXXX

Naminé's mom examined the boy's ribs while her daughter watched worried over her shoulder.

"Well, there's at least a facture… we need to get you to the hospital"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"I cant… they'll ask me how it happened and if I tell them the truth then Xemnas will get put in jail… and then my mom will be left to fend for herself… I cant do that to her"

"Naminé can I talk to you in the other room" her mother pulled her into the kitchen.

"Honey you need to talk to him and get him to go to the hospital… I know you can talk some since into him"

Naminé took a deep breath as she walked back into the living room. She ran through ideas of what she could say. She took a seat next to him.

"Roxas… you need to go…"

"No" he cut her off.

"How about this… remember you said you owed me a favor when I bought you that ice cream when we first met… well I want to use it now… please…"

He put on an annoyed face but said "fine… but for you… keep the favor for another time"

XXXXXX

"Well Roxas" said the Doctor looking at a chart. "You had two fractured ribs… we called your mother at work and she's on her way… what were you doing that you did that?"

"Umm…I ahh"

"He was climbing a tree," Naminé blurted out.

"Is that true?" the Doctor asked

"Yeah"

"Ok then… once your mother gets here then we will fix you up and you'll have to take it easy for a while."

After about another 20 minutes his mother came in, still in her work clothes, looking worried as all hell.

"What were you thinking?" she said calmly as she ran her fingers through his blonde hair.

"I was trying to surprise Naminé by jumping through her window so I climbed the tree and I slipped. She heard me and ran out to get me… I thought it would be romantic," he said.

She turned to Naminé's mother. "Thank you so much for bringing him here so late. I'm sorry he did such a stupid thing"

"Oh no it was no problem at all… come on Naminé, I think she can take it from here"

Naminé kiss her boyfriend on the lips and hugged him softly. They walked out of the room but were stopped by the Doctor.

"I was just wondering if I could have a quick word with Naminé"

"Sure"

She went into a cold, empty room with him

"Now Naminé, I've been looking over the x-rays and you know as well as I do that that kind of injury couldn't be caused by a tree… it looks more like someone did it to him"

Her heart began beating faster and she could feel her self start to sweat. "Well he fell from a tree and hit a branch."

"You don't have to lie to me, I've seen injuries like this before, if he fell from a tree then he would have been a lot worse… and if you can tell me what really happened then I can help him a lot more."

"I told you the truth… and that's all there is to it"

She walked out of the room and back to her mother.

"What did he want to talk about" her mother asked

"He knows that we were lying… but I told him what I said before"

The next time she saw him was at school on Monday. He was bandaged up and showing off his "battle scars" and everyone he told the story got wilder and wilder. By the end of the week everyone started asking her about her side of the story but all she would say is "Ask Roxas."

In gym class a group of girls asked her what happened but she just gave the same answer.

"Hey sexy" said Seifer pushing her against a wall and blocking her from leaving with his arm. "So I heard that pussy boyfriend of your couldn't even climb a tree."

"Get away from me"

"Come on girly" He touched her hair but pulled it away. "Dump the loser… ill treat you right… buy youall the pretty thingsyou want… give you lots of lovin' whenever you want"

She pushed him away but he just blocked her from leaving. "Ohh getting frisky are we? Well I know what could help that." He put his hand on her leg and started to move up. Her first reflex kicked in and her leg kicked up between his legs. He fell to the floor, grabbing himself in pain and almost throwing up.

"Next time I say get away from me, you better listen" she turned her back and walked away.

"You BITCH! You'll pay for that" he rolled on the floor.

* * *

ok that's all for now… sorry I didn't update sooner but I have school and its kicking my ass… anyways… I'm kinda running out of ideas… but I know how I want it to end… and I don't think its going to be a happy ending… tear… REVIEW PLEASE! 


	9. Waiting For Tonight

This is most likely my most romantic but shortest chapter of all so enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

By the end of January Roxas got his bandages off and his cuts had healed. For the most part nothing else big happened, a bruise here or a cut there… nothing they couldn't hide. When February come rolling in everyone seemed to want to be with someone on Valentines Day. Roxas and Naminé grow closer then ever now with no secret between the two, Kairi and Sora were gaga over each other and were barley ever apart, Hayner and Olette couldn't keep their hands off each other, and Selphie mind was always on Tron.

Every girl in school was planning something for Valentines Day to do with their boyfriends or crushes. Naminé couldn't really think of anything so she decided to enlist the help of the other girls around the school.

"So what are you guys going to do?" She asked

"Well, me and Axel are going to have a nice bonfire and probably make s'mores" Said Yuffie. "He loves fire and I love… chocolate!"

"I'm not planning anything… Cloud said he has everything planed out and for me not to life a finger" Aerith smiled

"What about you Tifa?"

"Me and Leon are going to have a wrestling match, I know it doesn't sound romantic but it mean were basically going to kick the crap out of each other then hump like gorillas."

"Wow" Naminé was speechless. "Well thanks, but I think I need to collecting ideas."

The next people she was going ask were the princesses. _They have to have some good ideas; I need to make this day special._

"What would be your fantasy date?"

"Ohhh I would love to go on a magic carpet ride all over the world" Jasmine seemed to melt at the thought.

"I'd want to go somewhere magical, like a wonderland," Alice said.

"Not me, I'm more simple" Ariel said. "All I need is a nice walk on the beach and a fun swim"

"What about you Cinderella?"

"I would want a guy to come chasing after me, like me leaving something behind and him finding me through hundreds of girls"

Aurora spoke next. "A guy waking me up from a sleeping curse with a kiss of true love"

"Me, I would just want a romantic dance in an elegant golden ballroom with someone who loves me for me and not what they see" Belle said.

"Well thanks guys… hey where's Snow White?"

"She's been feeling sick lately, saying she feels like something bad is going to happen soon… but she's probably just trying to get out of class" said Ariel.

For the rest of the day she went around asking everyone she knew for advice on what to do.

"I don't know what to do, I mean I want this to be so great but I don't want to over do it" Naminé put her face in her hands.

"You have to calm down girl… you know that whatever you do Roxas will love it"

"I know that but it's only a couple of days away…"

"Look… the best thing you can give him is just show him how much you love him"

"Thanks Kairi, your always there for me"

"No problem girl"

"So what is everyone doing Saturday night?"

"Well me and Sora are just going to go see a movie… nothing big. Olettle is taking Hayner to the club for some dancing, which I wouldn't doubt they'd see Selphie cus Tron is taking her to watch him mix and all that. Riku and Pence… all I know is that they have a double date with two of the princesses."

"Well I'm a glad everyone has plans… I'm going to be racking my brains out trying to think of something"

"Like I said… just think of the best way to show you love him."

**XXXXXXX**

When Saturday came Naminé had planed everything to the best to her ability. She was going to truly show him how much she cared for him. When the doorbell rang she became more excited then ever.

"Hey, come on in"

"So what's this big surprise you have planed for me?"

"Well, it really didn't sure out the way I wanted it… I tired cooking you a whole romantic mean… but I ended up burning somewhat burning it… my mom stepped in a helped a little but not that much. We have the house to ourselves tonight so it could be really romantic"

They walked into the dinning room where a whole mean was set up with two chairs right next to each other and candles burning.

"Haha it looks amazing"

"Really? Your not just saying that?"

"I mean it"

They sat down and started to eat the slightly burnt chicken. Naminé didn't know what Roxas was thinking but to him, no one had ever done something so nice. Once they finished dinner it was time for desert. She made a sweet chocolate cake the said _Roxas + Naminé _in a pink heart. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted.

"Wow that was so great"

"I'm glad you liked it"

"So you have anything else?"

"Well yes… but its up in my room"

They headed up the stairs into her room where white candles were burning all around her room. The sweet sent of vanilla filled the air. She led him over to the bed where red rose flower petals lay on azure silk sheets.

"Sit down… ill be right back"

She walked out of the room leaving him wondering what was next. Her drawings on the walls had an eerie but erotic glow to them. Every one of his senses were overloading with passion. He heard the doorknob rattle and Naminé stepped back in. She was wearing a pure white bra and panties. She sat back down next to the boy and looked at him with her crystal eyes.

"Roxas, when I was thinking of things to do for you and I couldn't think of anything that would truly show you how much I love you."

His breathing became harder and deeper.

"But I finally thought of something that would truly show you that I do love you. Roxas, I want you to be my first"

Roxas was blown away by what he had just heard. "Are… are you sure?"

"More then ill ever be"

"You know you'll be my first time too"

"I was hoping"

"Are you positive this is what you want to do?"

She reached over and lifted his shirt above his head and threw it on the floor. She pulled him in and started kissing him with such passion and emotion he thought he would die from it. She pushed him back and climbed on top of him. She started to undo his belt while he ran his hands down the small of her back. The heat from their bodies were radiating and comforting to the nervous teens.

**XXXXXX**

They lay their bed in each other's arms; they had never felt so close to each other.

"So…umm… how was it?" he asked nervously

"Haha it was great"

"I hoped so"

They both laughed and drifted off to sleep. They didn't awake until they heard someone yelling.

"NAMINE! ROXAS! This is what happens when we leave you alone?" Naminé's mom had walked in on the in bed and didn't take it so well.

"Get your clothes on right now, I want to see you both in the living… MOVE!" She stormed out of the room. The two teens scrambled to put their clothes on and went down stairs holding hands. In the living room were her parents, her mother filling in her father about what she had just seen.

"Sit down you two, we need to talk" They took a seat on the couch while her parents passed back and forth waiting for them to say something. He father took a deep breath.

"So you two had sex tonight?"

They just nodded

"How long has this been going on?"

"This was the first time, I swear daddy"

"Was this both your first times?"

They both nodded again.

"Well that's good… did you use protection?"

"Of course, I'm not stupid dad"

"I wasn't saying that you were honey I was just making sure you were safe." Her father walked over to her mother and talked in whispers for a minute or two before tunring their attention back to the teenagers. "Well… since you two have been going out for a couple of months now and this was the first time I guess that's good. And we know from being teenagers ourselves that you're going to do it no matter how much we don't like it. We're fine with it as long as you're save"

"For real?"

"Yes, for real honey"

"Thank you for understanding daddy"

"That's my job… oh one more thing, who's idea was it?"

Naminé just blushed and that was enough for her father to understand.

"Ok, as long as Roxas isn't forcing you to do it"

"I would never do that sir"

"Good cus if you did… I would hunt you down"

Roxas just swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

**XXXXXX**

"HAHAHA YOUR MOM WALKED IN ON YOU!" Kairi laughed at the top of her lungs in the hallway.

"Well my parents were at least cool with it so I'm lucky for that"

"I'd say… so how was it"

"I'm no expert but it was phenomenal. He does this thing with his tongue where…"

"ENOUGH! To much haha"

Naminé just laughed.

"So did it hurt?"

"A little at first but that passed"

"Was he big?"

"KAIRI!"

"What? It's just a simple question. Every girl wants to know"

"Well that's for me to know and for you not to find out"

"Ahh come on!"

"Ok ok… yeah it was pretty nice". The two broke out in giddy laughs.

"So what are you going to do today?" Kairi asked

"Not sure… hey look there's Roxas." She pointed down the hallway to her boyfriend but who was with another blonde girl and was holding her hand. She was really pretty. "Who's that?"

"No way"

"What? Who is it?"

"Its that bitch Tinkerbell… she must have transferred back."

Naminé stomach dropped and she felt her face get hot. She girl was holding his hand but they were to far away to hear what was being said. Tink pushed him against a well started kissing and grouping him. Seeing this shattered Naminé's world. He wasn't pushing her away. She couldn't watch it anymore; she turned and ran down the stairs before Kairi could see the tears running down her face.

"NAMINE! Come back"

Roxas pushed Tinkerbell away from him to see Kairi just standing there shaking her head then running after her friend.

"Naminé, Kairi, WAIT!" he screamed as he ran after them.

**XXXXXX**

Naminé sat in the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out for the next three periods. She didn't care that she was missing class.

I can't believe him… I guess this was his whole plan all along… wait to get into my pants and then find someone new… or someone old in this case.

There was a knock at the stall door. Naminé looked down, she knew those shoes.

"Come on in Kairi"

Kairi walked into the stall and knelt down by her friend.

"I'm so sorry"

"I guess this is all he wanted all along…"

"I don't believe that he would go back for her"

"Yeah neither do I but you saw it with your own eyes."

"Well before you do anything drastic, go talk to him first get his side of the story. To me it looked like he didn't have a choice."

"He had a choice, he had the choice to push that slut off of him… but he didn't… he just kissed her back… I can't believe him"

"Don't worry… I'm sure there's a good explanation to for everything."

"Yeah well when you find it out tell me… I'm going to the nurse… I'm going home."

Naminé walked out of the stall and down the hall. Kairi knew it was up to her to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Well well well that skank Tink is back… what a hussy… but why is she back and why was Roxas kissing her… guess you have to wait. 


	10. Not Ready To Make Nice

Haha I hope you all don't hate me from the last chapter. But oh well that's hows I roll… and yes I wasnted to say hows cuz that's just how cool I am haha

* * *

"Kairi… KAIRI! Wait… please stop" Roxas ran after the only person that he knew he could talk to but Kairi wasn't in a listening mood. "Will you just wait?" He chased her into the lunchroom.

"You know Roxas… you have some nerve. I mean I was there last year… I saw what she did to you but here you are crawling back to her…"

"Do you really think that I would leave Naminé for that slut?"

"Well from what it looked like… yeah you would"

"Would you let me explain what happened?"

"Is there really anything to explain because, oh what's that old saying, actions speak loader then words"

"I know it looked bad but let me tell you what really happened." He pulled her down to sit at an empty table away from prying eyes.

**FLASHBACK!**

Roxas walked into his math class, nothing out of the ordinary. He took his seat in the back of the classroom and his thoughts drifted off to Naminé. _She so beautiful… I'm so lucky that she would even look twice at me._ The teacher speaking interrupted his thoughts.

"Class we have a student transferring here, please welcome Tinkerbell to our class."

"Tink for short"

"Ok Tink, you can have that empty seat in the back"

She shook her little ass as she walked and sat down. Only two seats from Roxas she just stared at him for the rest of the class. When the bell chimed Roxas gathered his things and headed for the door. Tink was waiting out side in the hall for him.

"Roxas! Oh my god, how are you? Wow you look hot…"

"Step off Tink" he said in a mocking tone.

"Well someone's still sour… so I was thinking since I'm back here why don't me and you get back together just like old times?"

He just snickered. "Sorry but I have a girlfriend." He turned his back on her and headed down the hall. She chased after him like a lost puppy. Grabbing his hand trying to stop him from walking away.

"Yeah well what does she have that I don't?"

He turned to her. "Maybe she's beautiful but also doesn't treat everyone like trash… just get away from me"

Tink wasn't about to back down. "Well would she do this?" She pulled him back with all her might and pushed him against the wall. Planting her lips against his he tried to push her back but she grabbed him hard enough to the point where he couldn't fight her off. When he heard Kairi yell Naminé's name his scooped up all energy he could and forced him off of her.

**ALL DONE!**

"Is that really what happened?" She asked

"Yes I swear to you… I wouldn't want to hurt Naminé, you should know that, I love her so much."

"Yeah I know"

"Do you know where she went?"

"Yeah she went to the nurse saying she was going to go home"

"Thank you"

**XXXXXX**

Tinkerbell stepped out of the school building. She walked around to the unused tennis courts and pulled a cigarette from her purse. Looking around she pulled out her lighter and fired up the end.

"You know smoking kills" came a voice from behind her.

She just let a smirk wipe across her face and she let out a small giggle. "Yeah well were all going to die anyways might as well help it along"

"They say they take ten years off your life"

"Yeah well that's at the end of your life and those years are sucky anyways… no did you come to talk about me smoking or our deal?"

"Well well, always in such a rush."

She just smiled and walked over to the boy. "You know I always loved your body." She ran her fingers over his built arms. He wrapped his arms around her slender body.

"So were you a good girl and did what you were told?"

"Hmhm of course… I got him against a wall right in front of that shrew. She couldn't hold her tears back."

"You always do amazing work"

"Yeah its just my specialty… now for your end of the deal. You get me back to the top of the popularity chain. Not like it would be to hard doing it myself but it always helps to have a kept man"

"Do you truly think you can keep me?"

"Oh Seifer… I did once… and I can do it again"

**XXXXXX**

Naminé sat on her bed weeping, she had never felt so much pain in her heart then she did now, she could die just from grief alone. Her black tears rolled down her face giving her raccoon eyes but she didn't care. _How could he… after all I did for him he would do that to me._ She cried harder and let her sorrow pour out of her.

Her mother stuck her in inside the room. "Honey…there someone here to see you"

"Tell them to go away"

"I think you want to see this person"

Naminé whipped away the black lines running down her face and got out of bed. She slumped down the stairs and to the front door. When she opened it Roxas was standing there. She took one look at him and closed the door in his face.

"COME ON NAMINE! PLEASE JUST HEAR ME OUT"

He could hear a muffled cry of "Go away" from inside the house. He stood there thinking of what he could do to try and get her to listen.

Naminé stood there, anger running through her. _How dare he show up here?_ She headed back up the stairs and into her room only to find Roxas sitting on her bed waiting for her.

"How did you get in here?"

"You know you should really lock those balcony doors or at least cut the tree branch… it's far to easy to get in"

"Get out!"

He got up from the bed and stood in front of her. "Please just listen to me… it wasn't what it looked like… I swear to you… please look at me." Naminé didn't want to make eyes contact with him… it hurt too much to even look at him. She couldn't hold back the floodgates and her tears began flowing again. He put his hand on her chin and made her look at him in the eyes. He pressed his lips against her, she wanted to push away but it felt so right. She pulled away and cried even harder. Her knees gave out on her but Roxas held on to her. The two slowly lowered to the ground where he held her tightly while she let out her pain. He rocked her in his arms and ran his fingers gently through her hair. Her tears soaked into his shirt.

"Are you ready to listen?" he asked. She just nodded. After he told the story that he had told Kairi she was no longer in a somber mood. The only thing she felt was rage. She wanted to get back at Tinkerbell for what she had done.

"I'm going to hunt her down and rip her apart… that's all there is to it"

"No you can't get yourself involved in this"

"You're my boyfriend… when some slut kisses you it involves me"

"Well don't go starting stuff… I don't want you to get in trouble because of her… she's not worth it"

**XXXXXX**

The next day at school Naminé and Roxas walked down the halls with their armed linked together. They walked past a fuming Tinkberbell who shot them a dirty glair. Most of the day seemed to fly by with nothing in of any importance happening. By sixth period Naminé felt happier then she ever could; she had her boy and pissing off his ex girlfriend.

She went to the bathroom to fix herself up. She brushed her hair in the mirror while people passed in and out; she paid them no mind until it was only her and another girl. The still door opened the Tinkerbell stepped out. She took on look at the girl doing her hair and snapped.

The next thing Naminé knew was she was pushed against the wall with Tink in her face.

"Look here… I don't care how long you and Roxas have been going out or how much you care for him… he's mine so stay away from him. GOT IT?"

Naminé didn't say anything she was still in shock. "That's what I thought." Tinkerbell turned to walk out when Naminé grabbed her by the back of her hair and threw her to the ground.

"No, you listen. Just because you come back here you think you can boss everyone around. Sorry I'm not one of your little followers, stay away from him. HES MINE"

Tinkerbell just smiled and kicked out the back of Naminé's legs causing her to fall on the hard cold stone floor. Tink crawled over and put her hand around the other girl's throat to hold her down.

"I don't know who you think you are but listen here, I'm the queen bee around here. Don't even try to stand up to me little girl… ill destroy you." Tink started to press harder on Naminé's windpipe causing her to start to choke. She had to think fast before this weirdo killed her. She pulled her fist as far to the side as it would go and pushed with all her might into Tinks nose.

"Ah you crazy bitch!" Tink cupped her nose. "You better watch your back… with as many enemies your making you wont last around her much longer." The other girl dashed out of the rest room. Naminé sat up; she couldn't believe what had just happened. When she got back to the lunch table she told the others about what had just happened.

"And you punched her in the nose? You are my hero girl!" Kairi hugged her.

"Do you think she's going to tell the teachers?" Oleete asked

"I doubt it, she to high-strung and wouldn't want it to get out that Naminé kicked her ass."

They all laughed. After that Tink didn't try anything for a while; only a couples of rumors started but nothing her and Roxas couldn't deal with. When March came around the temperature started to rise back into the 70s. The flowers began to bloom and every time Roxas showed up at Naminé's house he had a flower for her. They started going on walks through the park like they did on their first date.

**XXXXXX**

"So your plan about spreading rumors didn't work… what a surprise." Seifer said looking out a window from the third floor of the school"

"Well in not done yet… I'm not ready to back down, I'm mad as hell… its to late to make it right and I don't think I would if I could. She took at cheap shot at me and no one gets away with that." She said as she sat on his lap at stared out the window. It over looked the courtyard where Roxas and Naminé were eating lunch.

"Do you think what were doing is wrong? He asked

"I don't see why it would be… you what her… I want him miserable for not getting back with me… were just doing what we have to do to get what we want"

He ran a hand along her smooth stomach. "Well we tried making it look like he was cheating… didn't work… you sped rumors… still didn't work… their stronger then I thought they were." He said in a spiteful tone.

"We'll think of something to take care of them… I know it… no matter how long it takes."

"Mmm I love your confidence"

"Its all a game… you just have to outsmart your opponent. Know how to play the game, manipulate your enemies… keep your friends close."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"I don't know yet… but that little tramp will pay for knocking me in the face… no one does that to me and gets away with it"

* * *

Well that's great chapter 10… I hope no one hates me anymore haha. 


	11. SOS

Hey everyone, heres chapter 11… im so sorry it took so long… I had so much school work and then my grandma was in the hospital and I need to get some new ideas but here it is finally… I don't know if its that good but I hope you like none the less.

* * *

In April the rain poured from the sky and looked like it would never stop. By May the warm temperatures of the summer had started to roll back in. All the while Naminé and Roxas grow closer to each other everyday. Neither of them had ever felt such a strong love or passion for another person. Tinkerbell and Seifer had stayed out of their lives other then a couple of mean glairs in the hall of school. With the end of school right around the corner everyone became more excited as the days fell off the calendar. 

Naminé strolled into her house after a wonderful warm night with Roxas. They had gone back to the park where they went on their first date; he picked her every kind of flower that they passed giving her a small bouquet of roses, lilies, tulips, and daffodils. The Saturday night air was warm against her skin that had been covered up all winter.

"Mom? Dad? Hayner? Anyone home?" She yelled into the dark house.

She went downstairs and saw the light to her father's office was on. She heard yelling from inside but couldn't make out his muffled words. The door swung open and her mother came storming out.

"Oh Naminé… we need to talk… please get in the living room"

Her mother walked up the stairs leaving the confused girl standing there. She looked inside to see her father with his hands over his face. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Daddy are you ok?"

He looked at his concerned daughter. "We need to talk…"

"What happened?"

He stood up from his chair and put his arms around his daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Come on kiddo"

The two walked up to the living room to find her mother with a clenching glass of wine. Naminé sat down on the couch across from her parents. It felt the same way it had when they found her and Roxas. Her heart was pounding, she was starting to sweat, and was worrying of what news they were going to break to her.

"What's up you guys? What happened?"

Her father took a deep breath while her mother took another sip from the glass. "Honey, we have some bad news for you and your brother"

"What is it? Did someone die? Are grandma and grandpa ok?"

"Yes their fine and no, no one died"

She sighed in relief that everyone was fine.

"So what is it?"

**XXXXXX**

RING RING 

"He..hello" Kairi sniffled as she answered her phone

"Kairi, its Hayner"

"Oh what's up?"

"Umm is Naminé over there?"

"No… why?"

"Oh because I came home and my parents told her something and I guess she freaked out and ran off and I thought she might have gone over to your house"

"No I haven't seen her all day… I've been at home"

"Oh ok… well do you have Roxas number? Naminé took her cell phone and I don't have his number and she wont answer whenever I call"

"Uh yeah I have it… its 654-4558"

"Are you ok Kairi… you sound like you've been crying?"

"Oh umm… yeah… I was… I was watching a sad movie and crying"

"Oh ok"

"Yeah…are you going to go look for her?"

"Well if she doesn't call me or I cant find her I will"

"Ill go out and look for her if it helps"

"That would be great"

**XXXXXX**

Roxas lay in bed, looking over the photos taped and pinned to the walls and thought about the blonde that he just couldn't get enough of.

_She is just too beautiful to be real she's just too good to be true._

He was shaken away from his thoughts when he heard something hit his window. He didn't think anything of it until it happened again… and again… and another time. He got up from his bed and opened the window only to have a small pebble hit him in the head. He looked down to the street to see a disheveled blonde girl waiting for him to emerge from his room.

"Naminé what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come up?" She sniffled, her voice had a nasally tone to it.

"No… my mom is sleeping and my step dad is… well passed out."

"Well can you come down then, I really need to tell you something."

He just nodded and slipped back into the room. He slid his shoes on and jacket over his body and quietly dashed out of his apartment. His feet carried his to the elevator and out the doors as fast as they could, he knew this place wasn't safe at night especially for a girl like Naminé. When he reached the street to the girl he could see she had been crying. Her pale skin was tinted pink in the dim lights of the street and her eyes were puffy as beanbags.

"What's the matter baby?"

She sniffled again and placed her hand on her hands. "They had to do this to me. I knew it would happen they had to do this when I'm so happy. They always destroy my life, I can't take it anymore"

"Whoa whoa, calm down" he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. "Jus tell me what happened and who did what?"

Naminé sat Roxas down on the apartment stoop and told him everything that her parents had told her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he held her tightly in his arms.

"Wow… I can't believe this is happening"

She whipped a falling tear away. "I know… I didn't want this to happen but I would be lying if I said I didn't see it coming."

"So what are you going to do… what are we going to do?"

She took a deep breath. "I want to run away"

"What?"

"Please Roxas… run away with me. We can leave here… get away from everything bad in our lives… be together… no one to listen to… no one to hurt us… it would just be me and you"

Roxas didn't speak.

She looked into his eyes. "Please run away with me"

He started to shake his head. "Where would we go?"

"I don't know… I don't care… I just don't want to leave you."

"But we can't just run away… it would ruin our lives… we would have nothing…"

"We wouldn't need anything… we would have each other"

"Naminé, will you listen to yourself… your talking like a crazy person. We would have **NOTHING. **I love you and you know that… but your asking me to do something so irrational… you know you cant run away from your problems like this… It only causes more problems."

Naminé didn't want to hear this, the tears rolled down and soaked into Roxas light shirt. She knew that he was right but this isn't what she wanted to hear right now. _I just want him to run upstairs, get whatever he needs and to run off with me_.

"Come on" He pulled her to her feet. "Ill walk you home"

"No… its ok… Ill be fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" She hugged him tightly, walked down the steep and disappeared from his sight into the darkness.

Roxas walked back up to the apartment and into his room. He sat back down the on the bed when his phone started to ring.

"Hello" He answered

"Roxas?" The voice asked

"Yeah who's this?"

"Its Hayner"

"Oh hey man what's up?"

"Is Naminé there? We've been looking for her for like an hour and I just got off the phone with Kairi and she wasn't there so I would guess she would be with you"

"She was just here… she told me what was going on and everything"

"You let her leave?"

"Yeah well I didn't know she had run off… but she said she was heading home"

"I doubt it… she used to run away all the time and wouldn't come home for hours at a time… I think one time she didn't come home for 2 days but my parents knew where she was so they just let her blow off stem… but if she doesn't come back Kairi is out looking for her."

**XXXXXX**

Naminé sat on the old swing and let the wind gently rock her body back and forth with light squeaking noises from the rusty chain. She had been through this so many times before… why was this one so different. It hurt so much more this time, like her parents had betrayed her, if felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart and didn't even think twice about it.

_You know you can't run away from your problems like this_. The words seemed to ring in her ears. Why did he have to be right? She didn't want to hear that but deep down she knew that she couldn't run away from everything.

"Naminé! There you are!"

_DAMN IT!_ All she wanted was to be alone right now. "Kairi, what are you doing here?"

"Hayner called me and told me you ran off… he didn't say why but I'm guessing its for a very good reason."

Naminédidn't say anything right away; she quickly whipped away her stay tear and cleared her throat. "How did you find me?"

"Well…" Kairi took a seat in the swing next hers and started to swing. "You and Roxas are always saying how the park is your "special place" so I figured that you would either be here or with him… and he called me saying that you left his house so I walked up to here"

"Well I guess I'm glad someone listens to me"

"Yeah… what else are friends for? So what's the matter?

She didn't want to talk about it with anyone but since there was nothing she could do about it she might as well spill her guts. "Well my parents just told me tonight that after school is out… that were moving again."

Kairi instantly dug her feet into the ground to stop her swinging. "Oh my god… Why? Where To?"

"My dads job got him Trafford again… and as far as I know it could be the deep jungle… but the thing I'm really pissed about is that my mom promised me that it would happen again." Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks again. "She said that we would be moving again… she lied to me… I hate them so much!"

"Hey buck up… it could be worse"

Naminé was shocked when she heard this. "Oh yeah, how could it be any worse?"

Kairi looked down at her feet and kicked some of the woodchips. "I'm late"

Naminé looked at her cell phone. "Well it is almost midnight so if you need to get home them I guess you should go."

"No not that kind of late… I mean I'm LATE LATE!" she rolled her eyes downward.

It finally hit Naminé. "Oh… wow… since…"

"Last week…" she cut the blonde off.

"Why did you and Sora protect yourselves?"

"We did… I mean I'm on the pill to get rid of my cramps and he wraps it up but I think once it broke… and the pill doesn't protect 100 of the time"

"Well you need to go get tested."

Now tears were falling from Kairis eyes. "I'm so scared… I mean what happens if I am… I mean I'm not ready to be a mother… please will you come with me on Monday to get a home test… I don't want to do it alone."

Naminé just smiled. "Sure thing"

"See I told you it could be worse…"

The two sat there in silence for what seemed for hours just watching the stars and moon. Finally Naminés phone rang.

"Hello"

"Where are you? Mom and dad are freaking out!"

"I'm coming home now" She flipped it closed. "Come on mommy… lets go home.

* * *

Ok that chapter 11… I apologize again for taking so long! 


	12. Last Kiss

AN: Ok here's chapter 12, and I'm sad to say that this will be the 2nd to last chapter… I think this will be the best chapter but who knows, the next one might be better but this one is the tragic one… but I'm not going to give to much away, you have to read, enjoy!

* * *

"What's with all the black?" Naminé asked Kairi as they sat down at their lunch table on Monday. Kairi had all black clothes on, right down the belly ring.

"Well blacks slimming…besides it fells like a dark day."

"Its not only you that's wearing it thought, look," She said as she pointed to the "princess" table. Every one of them had at least one article if not all their clothes black. "Did you all coordinate outfits?"

"No, not at all… I just wore it because I feel a little depressed and I think it would be most fitting… I'm going to go ask them what's going on with them." She pushed her lunch try back and walked over the where the other girls were sitting.

Naminé just looked down at her food, her stomach churned at the thought of one of her friends being pregnant, she didn't feel like eating anymore. She poked at it with her fork but nothing more. She stared down at the greasy heap on the gray tray till someone sat down next to her and started talking.

"Hey Naminé… what's the matter"

She looked up into the gentle concerned azure eyes of Soar. She forced a smile across her lips. "Nothing, I'm fine, just thinking… how are you?"

"I'm good… do you know what's wrong with Kairi?" Naminé's heart started beating out of her chest. "All weekend long she was either crying, or avoiding me, and every time I tried to get close to her she just turned ice cold towards me. I was hoping you would know anything."

She swallowed hard. _Yeah getting close to her is what got her into this in the first place_. Naminé just shook her head. "No, I don't know what's wrong with her. It might be her time of the month, you know us girls" She forced an even faker smile on. She couldn't tell if Sora believe her or not but he didn't ask anything else. He just folded his arm on the table on lowered his head onto them.

It tugged at her heart not being able to tell him what was really going on. _If Kairi is pregnant then it is half his, he should know_. She put his arm around him and rubbed his back lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure its nothing big."

He just sighed. "I hopes it nothing I did, I mean I've been trying my best to be a good boyfriend but lately she's just been pushing me away."

Kairi walked back to the table and sat down. "Well they said they didn't even plan to dress like that… they just said that they feel like something bad is going to happen." As she spoke she didn't look at Sora in the least bit. He jerked his head up and looked right at her. "Hey Kairi" he said half-heartedly.

"Hey" she said without looking at him. Scooping up her books she got from her seat and walked away from the table. Sora jumped up and ran after her out of the cafeteria. Naminé just sat there and put her face in her hands. She just wanted to scream at the top of her lungs. _Why does life have to be so hard?_

**XXXXXX**

"So which one do we pick?" Kairi read over a pregnancy test box.

"I don't know… its not like I've ever done this before." Naminé looked around to make sure that no one they knew was around.

"Their so expensive too… I mean come one 23 bucks for this one… but it looks like the best one here"

Naminé took one more look around to make sure no one was watching. She grabbed the box from Kairi's hands and shoved it into her purse. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom"

"Are you crazy! If we get caught we'll be in so much trouble"

"Well then I guess we just won't get caught now come on, now lets go"

They went to the last stall and made sure that no one was there before they took out the test.

"Ok first thing to do is pee in the cup," Naminé held the cup out. "Then we need to put the stick in there and wait 10 minutes, if its pink it's negative and blue then you have a baby. You ready?"

Kairi just nodded and took the cup. They didn't talk once they were waiting, not sure of what to say. She sat on the toilet with the test behind her so they wouldn't sit and watch it, while Naminé just leaned against the wall. "So what are you going to tell Sora?"

Kairi just looked down at her feet. "I guess I'll have to tell him everything…"

"What if it comes out positive?"

"I have no clue… I think my life would really be over. My parents would kick me out and I don't know what Sora would do about anything."

"Well he was really hurt today… he thinks it something he did to you that's making you act like this"

"You didn't tell him… did you?"

"No, I just said it was a girl thing…"

"Thanks for covering up… I just can't look at him… I've hurt him too much."

"Ok I think it's been 10 minutes, are you ready to check it?"

Kairi nodded. "Just promise me that no matter what it is, you'll still be there for me"

Naminé smiled and put out her pinky finger. "I promise, as long as I'm here I'll be there for you"

They closed their eyes and picked up the small stick. "Ok on the count of three." Namine said.

"One"

They took each others hands and squeezed

"Two"

She could feel Kairi's heart beating through the pulse and her hand was sweaty and clammy.

"Three"

They opened their eyes and looked at the small stick, which had turned a light pink at the end.

"Oh my god" escaped Kairi's lips. Before they could have any more reactions the door to the bathroom flew open and they could hear someone enter one of the stalls. Naminé motioned for them to go and they went to the sink and threw the evidence away in the trashcan.

"So how has Roxas been since you told him the news?" Kairi asked as she fixed her hair in the mirror.

"He seems to be taking it fine… he's taking me to the movies on Friday and were going to have a walk down by the lake and having a midnight picnic. I'm guessing he's trying to show me how much he does love me."

"Sounds like a good time, come one lets get out of here." They walked out of the bathroom unaware that unwanted ears were overhearing their conversation.

Tinkerbell opened the door and stepped over to the sinks. _Well now I know where you're going to be._ She went to the trashcan and grabbed a wet stick. _Eww_. She tossed it away but getting a look at the color. _Well someone thinks they're pregnant… this should be fun._

She walked out and back to the isle to where Seifer was looking at protein shakes. "Well, guess who was in the bathroom"

"Who?"

"That little tramp Naminé and her friend Kairi… and now I know what she's doing Friday night… that's when I finally get back at that bitch."

"Ooo someone's still bitter"

"I'm not bitter, I'm scorn… and she's going to pay. COME ON, we have some planning to do!" she grabbed him by the ear and started pulling him out of the store.

**XXXXXX**

The next day when Naminé walked passed anyone in the hall or a classroom everyone whisper something about her. In her Math class she was asked to leave for being too much a distraction. She went into science class to find a concerned Kairi and Riku.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine… what's going on, I swear everyone is talking about me."

"They are… somehow someone found out about the test," Kairi said.

"How? There is no way anyone could know"

"I don't know but you better see Roxas cuz he might have heard things by now and is freaking out."

In art Sora kept asking her how she was feeling and if she was feeling fine or is she needed anything. Finally at lunch she got to see him.

"Baby, what's going on? I hearing things"

Naminé looked around to see prying eyes gazing at her and people exchanging words in each other's ears.

"I'm fine… what ever you heard its not about me… its about Kairi"

"KAIRIS PREGNATE?" He yelled without thinking.

She looked at their nearby friends; Kairi was wide eyed and Sora's jaw had dropped open, he was in shock and could say anything.

"Your... your… pregnant." He looked like he was going to cry.

"No… no…" she spat out as fast as she could. "I thought I was, I was late… but I took a teat yesterday and it came back negative."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared… I didn't want to freak you out… I wasn't even sure but I was going to tell you today but somehow the word got around but instead of me it was Naminé that the rumors got sped about."

"So that's why you were crying and avoiding me."

"I'm so sorry about that, I didn't want to hurt you… I was just scared out of my mind and I trusted Naminé because she said she would tell."

Roxas threw his arms around the blonde and hugged her tightly. "I was so scared that you weren't telling me something like this."

She just laughed. "Believe me, I think you would be the first one to know if anything like that happened."

**XXXXXX**

Naminé and Roxas exited the theater at 10 at night. The air was warm but it looked like it would storm any second. The rest of the week finished out with the whispers dieing down a little bit but not fully.

"This has been one crazy week," Roxas said taking her hand.

"Yeah it had… this helped a lot, I was so stressed out from everything I thought my head was going to explode."

"Well the nights not over yet, come on." He pulled her down the darkened streets in the directions of the lake. Naminé looked over her shoulder frequently having the feeling that they were being watched or followed but every time she looked all she could see was darkness. She tried to get past the thought but it wouldn't leave her mind.

They reached edge of the lake where a blanket and basket were sitting set up ready for them. They sat down by the by the waters edge and fed each other fresh fruit. Roxas was totally relaxed but Naminé could get that feeling out of her. She looked around, nothing but the bushes swaying in the wind.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked kissing her neck.

"I just have this feeling that were being watched…"

"Do you just want to go home?"

"I don't want to but I'm getting kinda scared so yeah lets go." They packed up and headed back to the way they came. The feeling got even more intense, this time when she looked back she saw someone in a black hoddie, flowing them at a quick pace. She told Roxas and they sped up their stride but the person sped up.

"Don't worry… on the count of 3… were going to run."

"One… two… three." The two broke into a full sprint and so did the hooded figure behind them. They ran till someone jumped out of one of the alleyways and hit Roxas in the jaw knocking him and Naminé to the ground.

The two people stood over them stood over them for a second then dragged them into the ally. One held Roxas with his arms twisted behind his back while the other just stood over Naminé.

"What do you want?" She screamed at them but the person just shook their head and grabbed her by the hair. Shoving her against the putting their arm around her throat and tighten their grip on her. Naminé flailed her arms around till she was able to reach the hood and pull it off. There stood Tinkerbell with a fierce look on her face.

"What do you want you bitch? She yelled while trying to pull the girls hands from around her neck.

"Does this feel familiar? Remember when I did this to you before? This time your not going to get away."

Naminé remember what happened, she pulled her fist back but Tinkerbell slammed her body against Naminé's, knocking the wind out of her.

"I told you weren't going to do the same thing twice." She tossed as hard as she could, sending Naminé to the ground. She stood over her again; this time she kicked her foot into Naminé's stomach. Pain shot through the younger girls body, she could think contemplate what was happening.

"Filthy little slut… no one gets away with hitting me. Seifer, give me my purse." The other figure tossed Roxas into the wall, his body slowly slid down the wall. The boy pulled him hood off.

"I guess there's not point to that anymore." He tossed Tinkerbell her purse, which had been on the ground. She dug inside for something.

A crack of lightning lit up the dark sky and a crash of thunder rang in her ears. Naminé looked up and felt rain start to fall from the sky onto her face. Tinkerbell dropped her purse on the ground again and turned back to the girl on the ground. With a click of a button and a swish noise cutting into the air a blade was being held in her hand.

"What are you doing Tink?" Seifer asked confused. "I thought we were just going to scare them."

"Shut up… I told you… no one takes a shot at me and gets away with it… I'm going to carve this little sluts face up… make sure she's not so pretty anymore."

"No… you cant do that… your insane" He grabbed her arm trying to stop her but she just pulled away and cut down his arm. "Then get the fuck out of here if you going to pussy out."

Seifer just stood there… then he turned and ran out of the ally as fast as he could.

"Pussy!" She screamed before she turned back to now soaking wet Naminé.

She took a swipe at the girl but the knife missed her, then another. This time Naminé put up her arm to protect herself, getting her hand sliced open in then process.

"Stay still and take your punishment!"

Tinkerbell drew back the blade, ready to stab her. Naminé closed her eyes and put up her hand in front of her face. She didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes to see why. Tinkerbell had lunged forward but she didn't stab Naminé, Roxas had jumped in the way. Tinkerbell stood there, horrified of what she had just done, the switchblade was logged in his chest and he fell to his knees, then to the ground. Tinkerbell did nothing but grab her purse and run away.

Naminé sat there, terrified of what had just happened. She dialed 911 on her phone and told them that her boyfriend had been stabbed and they said they were on their way.

She crawled over to blonde boy on the ground. He was shaking; she took him in her arms. Blood spilled on her white clothes.

"Naminé," He said weakly. "I think this is… going to be… goodbye." His breathing had become choppy and hard for him to talk.

"No… no… it can't end like this… I wont let it… you'll be alright… the ambulance will be here soon." Tears streamed down her face.

"There won't be… enough time..."

"Remember that favor you owe me… this is it… don't leave me, not now, not like this… not at all… I can't lose you now."

A small weak smile came across his lips. "I'll never leave you… I'll always be with you… I love you… as long as you know that… I'll never be gone… I'll always be in your heart."

"Give me one last kiss then." He smiled again. She lifted his head up and placed a small kiss on his lips. He was getting colder and losing too much blood.

"Hold me just little while." He said.

"I'll never love anyone else." She said hold him tighter.

"Yes you will… don't say that … you'll love again… and be as happy as someone could be… we were just a pair of star crossed lovers… I love you Naminé… your as beautiful… as the day we met." He ran his fingers through her wet dripping hair. "Just tell everyone that I'll miss them."

"I will"

"And never forget me."

She laughed through her pain. "Like I could if I wanted to."

She held him there until his eyes closed and his body stopped moving, going cold in her arms. In an instant, her world was no more; the one person she truly loved, that truly understood her and loved her in return was now gone. She held him and let her tears flow down her face as the sirens of help rang out in the distance.

* * *

Chapter 12… what more can I say… other then I think you people hate me now… sorry I think it had to end this way… there is one more chapter after this and it wrap's everything up. Please Review. 


	13. Goodbye To You

Well this is it. Chapter 13… that last one…. Its short because its just finishing everything out so enjoy.

* * *

"We have a white male, age 15… cause of death, lacerations to the heart." The paramedics wheeled his body onto the ambulance, while cops got the story from her.

Those words rang in Naminé's for the next month. School Finished out in June… till then Naminé had to walk the halls with whispers behind her back. Some felt sorry for her, others thought she did it and blamed someone once. No one truly knew what happened but her. Some days she just wanted to end it all; feel the dragging of the razor across her wrist but she knew that he wouldn't have wanted that.

Since the incident Tinkerbell and Seifer had disappeared, they never show their faces at school again. The hardest thing for her that month was having to watch them put the one person she truly loved in the ground. Kairi and Hayner were the most supportive for her but she was able to hold her own.

"Naminé, come on, put your suitcase in the back of the car." Her father yelled to her from the downstairs. She sat up in her room looking at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. This was here last day in Twilight Town. She grabbed her clothes and walked outside to the car.

"Hey Naminé." She found all her friends sitting outside by the car waiting for her.

"Hey you guys." She said sitting down by all of them.

"We all wanted to come by and say goodbye." She Selphie.

"Well thanks… I'm glad you're all here… I thought I would leave alone."

Olette sat in Hayner's arms not wanting him to leave her but they both knew they had to end it.

"So how are you holding up since?.." Sora's words trailed off.

"I'm doing pretty well… I miss him so much… but I know he's with me and always will be." She grabbed her locket from around her neck and held it in her hand for a second.

"That's good… we all truly miss him… nothings going to be the same with him gone" Riku added.

Naminé whipped away a lonely tear the was falling down her cheek. "You know he tough me so much… I never thought I could get close to someone like that… but he showed me that there are still people like him out there."

They all nodded in agreement. "He was one of a kind," said Kairi.

"Come on kids… its time" Said their father as he closed the truck of the car and climbed in next to his wife.

Naminé hugged everyone goodbye a tight hug goodbye. Hayner kiss his girlfriend as hard as he could before letting her go.

"I'll miss you guys… but if I can ill try my best to come back and visit." She said as she jumped into the car.

"You better… you always can stay at my house" Said Kairi

"Yeah… I'll keep it in mind."

"Well you have all of our screen names so you keep in contact with us." Said Selphie

"I will… goodbye everyone."

The car pulled out of the driveway and started down the street. She turned back and waved out of the window to everyone standing in the yard. They all waved back to her. As they drove, they drove past the graveyard. From the street she could see Roxas' grave. A large black headstone stood with an angel on it.

_Thank you Roxas… I love you so much._

* * *

Well that's all… I hope you all liked my story… thank you for so many reviews I'm glad you liked it. 


End file.
